It Runs In the Family
by Written Saviour
Summary: COMPLETE! Harry, beaten and abused, comes to Tim's place. The magical war is over. Adventures await the NCIS team. HP/NCIS crossover. HP/TM SLASH. AU after OOTP.
1. Chapter 1 Hey Tim

**I don't own Harry Potter or NCIS.**

**English is not my native language, so please tolerate my mistakes.**

**Chapter 1**

McGee was about to go to bed, he had just finished writing another passage in his new book, when he heard someone knock, or more like bang, on his door.

McGee almost got the biggest shock of his life when he opened the door to see a person he hadn't seen in over a year.

"Hey Tim." The person said. The voice was barely a whisper because of the hoarseness to it.

McGee didn't get to answer as the person took one step forward, gave him an envelope before passing out in his arms. McGee just barely caught the, way too light, person. The person's rucksack fell to the floor when the shoulder it had been perched on went slack.

"Harry?" McGee whispered fearfully. He gathered the young man in his arms, picked up the fallen rucksack, closed the door and walked back into the main room of his apartment.

McGee gently placed Harry on his couch before checking for a pulse. He sighed with relief when he found one, even if it was a little faint for his liking. He calmed further when he heard Harry's deep breathing, slightly strained but still pretty deep, which indicated that he was sleeping.

McGee sat down heavily in the armchair beside the couch and opened the envelope, which had his name on it.

"_Hey Tim!_

_If you are reading this, then it means that I have collapsed on you before I could talk to you myself, so I'm going to let this letter explain the basics._

_First off, the blood on my body is mine, it is just a lovely reminder from my uncle, so you don't have to think that I killed someone, you can test it if you like and I'm sure it will give you the same result as the statement you just have read._

_I have left the Dursleys' residence because of their 'oh so loving' care, which you have my physical state as a lovely proof of._

_All my things are in the rucksack, which is bottomless so don't think that I don't have so much with me, even if I only have my school clothes in it, I have burned the clothes from the Dursleys._

_In the front pocket of the rucksack is a smaller blue velvet purse, it might clink a bit, but don't worry what's inside won't break._

_In the purse are many small vials, all different. They are potions. They are labelled so don't worry about that. I want you to pour the following potions down my throat, and massage my throat so I swallow._

_Blood Replenisher_

_Bonemender_

_Bruisecream_

_Cutcream_

_Dreamlesssleep_

_Don't worry too much about the names, or the potions for that matter. I have made them all myself so I know they work. The two creams are to be put ON the body not IN it, okay Tim?_

_I will answer whatever question you may have later._

_xxx Harry"_

Tim first now noticed how beat up Harry looked and that he were _a bit_ bloody.

"What happened to you Harry?" Tim whispered. Of course he didn't get an answer. Tim started to apply the potions to the smaller battered body on his couch, but not before he had taking a couple of pictures of the different wounds.

Harry had bruises all over his torso and stomach, and some on his legs too. His back was filled with puncture holes and welts. Tim was almost sure that it was caused by a belt.

Tim was amazed how quick the potions worked, or at least the two creams where he could watch the process. When the last potions had been poured down Harry's throat he noticed that Harry's breathing went from ragged to deep, like in deep sleep.

Tim sagged back into the chair and breathed slowly in and out taking in the impression of the last one and a half hour.

Shaking his head slightly Tim picked up the smaller, and still way too light, figure on his couch and carried him to his bedroom, where he put a nightshirt on the small frame before climbing into the bed on the other side. Tim listened to Harry's light, but deep, breathing for a little while before he let sleep take him in.

**AN.**

**Hey everybody! I'm kind of missing a title for this story, so if you have a suggestion then I would love to hear it.**

**Remember to leave a review and let know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting the team

**I don't own Harry Potter or NCIS.**

**English is not my native language, so please tolerate my mistakes.**

**Thanks to all my lovely reviewers: GeminiCancer, Lenya Greenleaves, mumimeanjudy, Mikito, SongBirdie, Catus, Rainbow Stripes, Calmest Card, Onnichansis, bibi, hctiB-notsoB, kirallie, Lucifer's Advocate7, Lady Squish, Ladyroo88, SilverPanterSM, Abby-Jonas, hakari3456, Hendrick248848, TheEvilRani, ShadowOkamiYokai, CrayonsPink, starbright37, AnimeRebel014, lunardream83, DavidEddings, AsiaGirl, Tulipsprite, MarieEsmeraldaDumbledore-Balck, A Fan, Bookworm310, Cari Marie, calileane**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Chapter 2**

When Harry woke he knew that Tim had done right with the potions last night, since he only was a little sore and had a few stiff muscles.

Harry could hear a shower running and figured it must be Tim.

Harry looked around and found himself in what must be Tim's bedroom and he found himself dressed in a big nightshirt, hell everything would be big on his small frame, and his boxers.

Tim must have carried him from the main room to his bedroom and redressed him; Harry knew that Tim at some point last night had had to undress him to tend to his injuries.

At the night table Harry found a plate with two pieces of dry toast and a glass of juice.

Harry had just started to nibble on one of the toasts when he heard some hard knocks on the door to Tim's apartment. Harry checked the bathroom, shower still running, before shrugging, taking a sip of the juice and stepped out of the bed and walked to the door on slightly stiff legs, toast still in hand.

Harry looked out the spy hole in the door and saw two people standing outside the door. A man, a little higher than Tim, short brown hair, wearing a black muscle shirt and a pair of jeans, with a backpack over his shoulder and a woman, around a head shorter, thick curly dark brown hair, wearing a dark blue short-sleeved blouse and a pair of black jeans, she had a backpack over her shoulder too. Harry recognized them as Tim's fellow agents, from some of the pictures Tim had showed him when they had become friends.

Harry took of the security-chain and opened the door. Both of the agents were shocked to see him in Tim's apartment. Harry noted that the woman, Ziva David he remembered Tim had called her, seemed to be checking him over, like you would a possible threat, while the man, Tony Dinozzo, seemed to be checking him out.

"Morning miss, sorry if we woke you. Is McGee home?" Dinozzo asked with a smile. _'Do I look like a girl to you?'_ Harry's mind screamed. He knew he was small for his age and that there was something feminine over him, Neville had told him so many times, but did people always have to rub it in.

"You didn't wake me and Tim is in the shower, so if you would wait a few minutes I will go get him for you." Harry said with an eyebrow lifted and a clearly unimpressed tone to his voice and expression on his face. Dinozzo's face fell and David lifted a hand to her mouth to hide her smile, clearly liking the fact that Tony was so openly turned down. Harry showed them into the apartment and closed the door behind them. Harry walked passed them towards the bedroom and called over his shoulder.

"Oh and just for future notice, I'm a boy."

Harry heard David started to laugh hysterically and Dinozzo started splutter unintelligent words. Harry shook his head and closed the door to the bedroom.

"What is all the laughing about?" Tom, wearing a pair of sweatpants and a NCIS t-shirt, asked when Harry entered the bedroom.

"Your two co-agents had decided to pop-up for breakfast, don't know what they want. Oh and David is laughing because Dinozzo thought I was a girl." Harry said and sat on the bed.

Tim lifted his eyebrows, his eyes shining with hidden laughter, and shook his head before walking to the door to go see what his two colleagues wanted.

"Before you go, where is my backpack? I still need some of the potions." Harry asked looking around.

"By the door to the bathroom and you owe me some answers." Tim said and walked out the door.

Harry found the needed potions in is backpack and walked into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day.

X x X x X x X

Tim walked into the main room of his apartment, only to find Ziva and Tony arguing over the fact that Tony hadn't seen that Harry was a boy. He couldn't help but to be amused that his colleague had made such a mistake. Tim cleared his throat, making the two of them twirl to look at him.

"There you are McGoo, why didn't you answer any of our calls? We must have called you a dozen times by the time we got to your apartment. And who was it that let us in?" Tony said in a rush, clearly trying to cover up his previous mistake.

"Long night and then I was in the shower. And that would have been Harry that let you in. Did you really think that he was a girl?" Tim asked his voice filled with laughter.

Tony groaned and ran a hand over his face. Ziva tried to stifle another laugh; she was going to use this one against Tony for a long time.

"What are you two doing here by the way?" Tim asked.

"Dead marine. Gibbs want you to help Abby, we were on our way to check out the crime scene, to see if the FBI has missed anything. They found him last night, and when they learned that he was a marine they turned the case over to us. Bloody idiots don't want to work weekends." Tony said, the last part was mumbled.

Tony and Ziva left the apartment, Ziva still sniggering, and Tim walked back into the bedroom to change into more work-related clothes. Tim found Harry sitting on the bed, wearing his(Tim's) white bathrobe, his hair still damp, looking through his backpack, obviously searching for something to wear.

"You wouldn't have a pair of jeans I could borrow? Since I only have the pants from my school uniform. Don't worry about the size; I can resize them to fit me." Harry said and pulled a white shirt and a red Gryffindor t-shirt, it had a drawing of a lion in gold on the back, out of his backpack.

"Sure. I have to go to work, something has come up and my boss wants me to help Abby in the lab." Tim said and threw a pair of dark jeans to Harry on the bed, while he found his own clothes.

"Can I come?" Harry asked and stood from the bed, clothes in hand.

"You didn't think that I would leave you here, after last night, did you?" Tim said and watched as Harry's face lit up in a smile, he had always wanted to see where Tim worked, and walk into the bathroom to change.

X x X x X x X

After getting Harry a visitor-pass, they took the elevator up to where the desks were, where Tim left his backpack, before they went down to Abby's lab. Harry was looking around the whole time, taking in the place his friend worked.

Down in the lab they found Abby and Gibbs talking about some of the things she had already found in the evidence.

"McGee." Abby said when she saw him, before turned questioning eyes to Harry. Gibbs turned, and was obviously about to say something when he also noticed Harry. Gibbs quickly composed himself.

"McGee get started with the lieutenant's computer, Abby will fill you in on the case. Who are you and what are you doing here?" Gibbs asked Harry, not liking a complete stranger in the lab under an investigation. Especially not a stranger who he knew didn't have anything to do with the investigation.

"Harry Evans. I'm with Tim, sir." Harry said, his voice showing Gibbs that he respected his authority. Gibbs looked at Harry with a sceptic eye before he turned to Abby and Tim who were looking at them.

"You two back to work. You come with me." Gibbs said and turned to leave, making Harry jog to keep up with him, after he had given Tim a look that clearly said "Strange" and mouthed that he would be fine.

X x X x X x X

"Who was that?" Abby asked when the door of the elevator had closed behind Gibbs and McGee's mystery-man.

"That was Harry, a good friend of mine. We met around a year ago, when I was in England. He worked at the coffee shop I came at every day. He turned up at my place last night and I didn't want to leave him at the apartment so I took him with me here." Tim answered without looking up from the lieutenant's computer.

"He seems nice. Good looking too." Abby said. Tim's fingers halted over the keyboard a sudden feeling of possession filling his guts. _'Strange. Why did I get angry when Abby said Harry looked good?'_ Tim shook his head to clear his thoughts; this was not the time for jealousy.

X x X x X x X

Harry noticed that Gibbs kept looking at him during their time in the elevator, like he was trying to figure him out, or something like that, and if Harry had to be honest: it was freaking him out a little.

"Is something wrong sir?" Harry knew to ask polite as Tim had told him that his boss was a former marine.

Gibbs turned to fully look at Harry before he pushed the button that stopped the elevator in case of emergencies. _'What is he on about?'_ Harry thought.

"Before you begin interrogating me sir, I just want to tell you that I'm not a threat to you or this agency." Harry was really getting nervous. From what Tim had told him had Gibbs never gone into defensive like that before. Harry could only hope that the senior agent wouldn't become violent if he wasn't satisfied by Harry's answers.

"I can see that you don't pose a threat at the moment, but there is still something that tells me that you are hiding something, and you look like someone I met a long time ago."

"I may be hiding something, but that something is something that won't do you any harm and it will be kept hidden. As for the someone I look like that you have met, then I can't help you without knowing who you are talking about."

X x X x X x X

Gibbs looked at the young man before him. Black curly hair with a reddish tint to it, that reached his shoulders but was pulled back in a small ponytail, almond-shaped emerald green eyes, high cheekbones and a small nose. Harry had a very feminine shaped body, for a boy his age, wearing a crimson t-shirt under an unbuttoned white shirt, with the sleeves curled up to his elbows, and a pair of dark jeans, slightly baggy on his small frame.

It had been Harry's eyes that had struck Gibbs the most, those green eyes looked like they, by one look, could see your very soul. They looked like they should have belonged to an old war-veteran. There was something about his facial expression too, not just his mimic, but his bone structure as well. If Gibbs had to be honest he would say Harry could be a close relative to Shannon.

**A.N.**

**Sorry about the long wait, there has just been so much going on the last few weeks.**

**Most of your questions will be answered and explained later on in the history, so you will just have to be patient and read on.**

**In the letter it says potions and then I mention two creams, that is because I see it as the creams are being made the same way as potions; they just end up with a thicker texture in the end.**

**Thank you for all of your suggestions to the title, still not sure what to call it though, so you are free to keep suggesting.**


	3. Chapter 3 Secrets

**Thanks to my lovely reviewers: ****yamiyugi23, starbright37, Ladyroo88, DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan, taylor-996, clt, HikariAi, Rocker-Chick-12345, Lady Squish, , Cari Marie, A Fan, Hope Night, misinformed individual, sanityisgone, TheEvilRani, SilverPantherSM, loretta537, the-bunnys-echo, kirallie, MarieEsmeraldaDombledore-Black, BloodyRoseSharpThorn, lilsis13, ILoveAnime89, TheOneThatIsAddictedToHPfics, Klara, agentcherub, SlytherinPrincess19, brokenangelwings16, Panther, animaluvr123, beauty0102, blackroses2433, yamiko20, Megami284, calileane, Elaine-Herd, **

**This chapter contains Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore bashing.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 3**

Harry looked at the agent in front of him, who seemed to be lost in his own thoughts.

"Sir? Are you all right?" Harry asked. Agent Gibbs turned his eyes back to Harry, they still appeared slightly out of focus to Harry.

"What? Just fine." Gibbs answered and turned the power to the elevator back on.

'_Okay, weird. I hope he isn't senile or mental, like the old goat-fucker back in England'_ Harry thought and followed Gibbs out of the elevator.

Gibbs pretty much ignored Harry and went to his desk, where Harry assumed he started working on the case about the lieutenant again. Harry sad down on the chair at Tim's desk and turned on Tim's computer. Harry took his backpack onto his lap and searched through it for a piece of paper that Griphook had given him when they had gone over his heritage the summer before his sixth year, they had made arrangement that would be implemented the moment he turned 17. Harry had asked Griphook to see his family tree, but the goblin had said that he would first be able to see it when he turned 17, saying something about being of age, but he had given him a piece of paper with a webpage and a password, that too would be implemented when he turned 17, so he would be able to see it himself. Harry had been surprised that Gringotts was so advanced with muggle technology; they were even able to give him a credit card that made it possible for him to reach his money wherever he was, whether it would be in wizarding or muggle money.

Harry typed the webpage into the browser and he shouldn't wait long before the page could be seen on the screen. Harry followed the instructions Griphook had given him and he soon found the page from where he could follow the development of his accounts, and whatever he owned in the Wizarding World. He quickly found the link to his family tree, from what Griphook had told him did that update automatically too.

He saw a picture of himself at the top and his parents under him, he could click on mostly any name on the tree and read a lot of information about the person, he could even see his OWL results, not his NEWT's since he had left the Wizarding World before his seventh year had even begun.

Harry followed his father's line, he had been a busy man in school, over 500 detentions through his seven years at Hogwarts. His grandparents had died a few months after he had been born. Harry noticed that the Potters, far out, was related to the Blacks, his great, great grandmother, or something like that, had been a Black and had married a Potter. From what Harry could read, did the tree tell him that he was the only living Potter, but he wasn't the only Black, Tonks was a Black and so was Malfoy and his mother, and a few other people a little longer out in the family that he didn't know. Harry also noted that the Potters were related to Godric Gryffindor, Godric's granddaughter had married into a family that later became the Potters. _'Again something the old coot has 'forgotten' to tell me'_ Harry thought and scrolled the page downwards.

After reading about the Potters, did Harry follow his mother's line on the screen. It showed that the Evans had died a few weeks before that Halloween, their neighborhood had been attacked by Death Eaters, _'Probably another reason why Petunia doesn't like magic'_. From what Harry read, was the Evans a long line of squibs dated all the way back to Rowena Ravenclaw, her son had fallen in love and had married a muggle girl, where a girl later on had married an Evans, _'Again something I wasn't told'_.

When he read about his aunt, did Harry discover that Petunia only had been his mother's half-sister, she had been adopted by Mr. Evans when he and Mrs. Evans had married.

Harry had been about to close the window with his family tree, when he noticed a line going from his grandfather, on his mother's side, to a _Shannon Gibbs_. The text on the page said that his grandfather had been in a relationship, where he and his girlfriend had had a baby girl. She had grown up with her mother after her parents had separated on good terms. Shannon had later married a Leroy Gibbs and given birth to his daughter, Kelly. She and Kelly had been killed in a car crash in 1991. _'Leroy Gibbs? Gibbs?'_ Harry raised his head, rather quickly, if he should say so himself, and looked at the senior agent sitting opposite him, his head turned downwards to look at some papers on the desk. _'His is my uncle? I could have lived with him and Shannon instead of with the Dursleys? God I hate that bastard even more now.'_

Harry turned back to the page with the tree and looked at the picture above Shannon's name. She was pretty, had a oval face with high cheekbones a petit looking nose with a splatter of pale freckles across it, her eyes were a light green and her skin was a pale creamy color, her long red hair framed her face. _'She must have been the one Agent Gibbs thought I looked like, we pretty much have the same facial expression and some of the same genetic features'_.

Harry curled up in Tim's chair, he had locked the wheels so it wouldn't move, his eyes never leaving the pictures of himself, his mother, his father and Shannon and her daughter Kelly. For Harry they were his family, the family he had been robbed by Voldemort and Dumbledore. Curled in Tim's chair did Harry fall asleep, his dreams plagued by the final battle.

X x X x X x X x X

Gibbs sat down at his desk and tried to work on the case, the lieutenant's murder was still somewhere out there and the person needed to be found, but he couldn't concentrate. All he could think about was Shannon and how the kid McGee brought with him to work was looking like her.

While he tried to read the lieutenant's personal records, did his eyes keep wandering to the young man sitting opposite him. The kid, Harry he remembered, was checking something out on Tim's computer. Gibbs had been looking at Harry, when he had given a quiet gasp and had turned his head to look at him, Gibbs quickly turned his face downwards so he wouldn't be caught looking. A few seconds later did Gibbs hear a small rustle from Harry, who he saw had curled up in McGee's chair. Gibbs noted that it didn't take long before the boy was sleeping.

'_What did he read that made him react like that?'_ Gibbs thought and let his curiosity take the better of him and walked over to the sleeping boy, quietly so he wouldn't wake him. Gibbs kept an eye on Harry's face before he looked at the screen. _'A family tree? Why would something on a family tree surprise him? Doesn't he know his own family?'_ Gibbs searched the screen for clues and had to stop himself from making any noise when he saw Shannon's, Kelly's and his picture on the tree. _'He's my nephew?'_ Gibbs looked down at Harry, the boy was dreaming, his eyes were going a mile per hour under the eyelids.

Gibbs, for the first time in his life, didn't know what to do. Should he confront Harry about being his nephew and get to know the boy? Or should he let it be and see what Harry would do? Shaking his head to clear his mind Gibbs decided to wait and see what time would bring. Gibbs gently removed Harry's glasses from his face and placed them on the table before he walked back to his desk and began to work on the case once again, his mind clearer this time.

X x X x X x X x X

_//Flashback / Dream//_

_Harry watched as another body fell to the ground, struck down by the killing curse. He had lost count of the number of dead by now. So many had lost their life in the battle, on both sides. Harry was fighting his way through the Death Eaters to get to Voldemort, who was calmly watching the fighting behind his servants._

_Finally Harry made __it through to Voldemort and the fight of the century began. Curses were thrown left and right, some hit, others didn't. Taunting remarks were thrown too._

_After, what Harry felt like a hours long battle, did it all seem to go into slow-motion as Harry watched Voldemort's body fall to the ground, where it landed with a dumb thud. All seemed to stop around him and before Harry could make sense of anything did his world fade into black._

_//Later//_

_When Harry came to awareness, __the first thing he saw was Madam Pomfrey, bustling over him. She helped him sit up, checked his vitals and gave him whatever potion he needed. Harry talked with her, and found out that nobody had been there to check on him, besides Remus, Neville, Luna, the Twins and, to his surprise, Snape. Harry just thought that they, AKA Ron and Hermione, had been busy, so Madam Pomfrey showed him an edition of the Prophet._

_**The Couple That Defeated Evil**_

_Madam Pomfrey explained to Harry, how Ron and Hermione and Dumbledore had taken the glory for defeating Voldemort__, and as far as she knew did the Wizarding World believe them. Harry couldn't believe it, the people he had thought of as family was nothing more than cheaters and had only been after the money they had been provided by Dumbledore to befriend him and whatever money they had gotten for 'defeating' Voldemort._

_When Harry went back to sleep did Madam Pomfrey send for Remus, Harry needed someone he trusted with him after what he just had been told._

_//Next Day//_

_With the help of Remus did Harry create a portkey, a pendant in the form of a wolf Harry had around his neck , which would take him to Tim's front door when Harry turned 17, and nobody besides the two of them, Madam Pomfrey and Snape knew about the portkey._

_//Break to July 30__th__ //_

_Harry's summer had been hell so far, his uncle was extremely mad __about having Harry there when Voldemort had been defeated and he took all that anger out on Harry. Harry was covered in bruises when the time neared his birthday. Harry only had a some numbing potions, which Madam Pomfrey had given him for some of his still lasting wounds from the battle._

_With painkiller in his system did Harry make as many potions as he could, he wasn't as rubbish as everyone thought he was, and put them and most of his things in a bottomless backpack he had prepared for when he would leave for America by midnight, Hedwig was with Remus, Remus would also come to Privet Drive the next day to pick up Harry's trunk and whatever he would have forgotten. Harry made everything clear, all of his possessions where packed and he had written a note to Tim, should the feeling in his gut be right. Vernon had had a sort of mad look in his eyes for the last few days and Harry had this feeling that he was going to be the butt of it. So he had prepared the note for Tim, should his uncle get his hands on him before midnight._

_And Harry was right, an hour or so before midnight, after Petunia and Dudley had gone to sleep, did Harry hear the locks on his door being unlocked. When Harry noted his uncle's angry look, did he push himself up against the wall, always keeping his backpack in sight._

_A few minutes before midnight, did Vernon finally tire and left Harry alone. Harry had trouble breathing when he slowly crawled over to his bed where the backpack lay, grabbed a hold of it and cradled it to his chest with his left arm and grabbed the pendant with his right hand. Harry turned his eyes to the alarm-clock on the bedside table and watched as it turned from 11:59 to 00:00._

_Harry landed with a bump in front of Tim's door, where he fought his way to stand. Harry leaned against the doorframe and knocked with as much force as he could muster._

_//End Flashback / Dream//_

**There you go a new chapter, hoped you liked it. I also hope that this will answer a few of your questions**

**Thanks to all of you who made it clear to me that I had misspelled Tim in the last chapter.**

**Leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4 Peptalk

**Thank you to my lovely reviewers: Hope Night, Hope Rivet, sanityisgone, yamiyugi23, Ladyroo88, Shadowed Voices, almatari, loretta537, megsjedi, , Cari Marie, BloodyRoseSharpThorn, beauty0102, Lady Squish, HikariAi, yamiko20, brokenangelwings16, ron stoppable, frannienzbabe, Bibilein, animaluvr123, Basill, seventhSINwrath, firedrakegirl, Wise Pallas Athena, yumi2482, MarieEsmeraldaDumbledore-Balck, The Phan Ghost, Kryssi 1990, silverdragondray, CrimsonMoon2009, calileane, Kaito Seishiro,**

**Over a 100 reviews, you guys are AMAZING, thank you!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

Down in the lab was Tim beginning to get desperate, he, and Abby, could not get past the Lieutenant's password security. They had tried everything, even tried to hack the laptop from Abby's computer, but they could still not get through to the Lieutenant's files and the memory of the laptop, it was obviously that the Lieutenant had gone through a lot of trouble so people wouldn't get into his files.

_//Break//_

Harry was still sleeping in McGee's chair when Ziva and Tony got back from the crime scene. Gibbs looked up when they dumped their bags on their desks.

"Find anything?" Gibbs asked.

Tony looked up from his bag, surprised by the soft tone Gibbs had used. He locked eyes with Ziva for a moment, she seemed equally surprised, he let his eyes have a glance at Harry, who was still sleeping, before he turned to answer his boss.

"Not much boss. Three cartridge cases, all from a 45 caliber, one sample of blood and a shoeprint in the mud. It has all been send down to Abby." Answered Tony, he nearly gaped at his boss, when Gibbs just answered him with a "Good". Something had clearly happened while he and Ziva had been at the crime scene.

_//Break//_

Harry woke when the shrilling tone of a cell phone rung near him. He opened bleary eyes and tried to look around the office _'Did I take my glasses of?'_ Harry felt around Tim's desk and found his glasses and put them on. DiNozzo and David were each sitting with lots of papers in front of them while they were talking in their phones. Harry let his eyes fall on Gibbs, who had just ended his own phone call.

Harry sat up straight when Gibbs looked up at him.

"You, come with me." Gibbs said and stood. Harry quickly closed the Gringotts webpage and jogged to follow the senior agent, who had already pushed the down button on the elevator, Harry reached him just as the door opened.

_//Break//_

Gibbs was having an inner battle with himself. At one point he wanted to give his 'nephew' the privilege of taking the first step, to take his time before he would let Gibbs know the truth. On the other side Gibbs wanted to confront the boy, let him know that he knew and that he actually wanted to be a part of his family, he had seen on the family tree that the boy's family, except a aunt, uncle and cousin, was dead. Gibbs seconded the latter, he may not talk much about his family, but to give up the chance to get a nephew was not something he had intended to do. He once again pushed the switch to the power and the elevator came to a halt.

"Was it true?" Gibbs asked. Harry looked at him, clearly confused.

"Was what true?"

"The family tree, was it real?"

Gibbs knew it was true when he saw the look on Harry's face. Harry took a step backwards, he hadn't known that Gibbs had seen what had been on the screen. _'He knows, but how? Oh I forgot to close the webpage, he saw it. Is he going to reject me now like the others?'_ Harry not knowing what to do just nodded.

Gibbs took in the defeated and scared look on the young man in front of him and did the only thing he could think of, what always seemed to work for Abby, he hugged him.

Harry stiffened when strong arms surrounded him. When he realized what had happened, and realized that Gibbs had accepted him, did he accept the hug and tightened his own hold of the man in front of him.

Gibbs smiled when he felt Harry's thin arms tightening around him, glad that Harry didn't run from the truth.

When they let go of each other again did Harry have a small smile on his face, _'I may not know him that much, but it feels like he cares'_ Harry thought and Gibbs turned the elevator back on.

_//Break//_

Gibbs and Harry entered autopsy, where Gibbs kept his left arm around Harry's frail shoulders, he would have to remember to ask him about why his body was so small later.

"You called Doc?" Gibbs said.

Harry watched as the older man his uncle, _'it feels nice to could say that without thinking of Vernon'_, had called Doc. The doctor had lighter brown, with a splash of grey, hair, a square face with a few wrinkles around his mouth and his forehead, blue-green eyes that looked like they had easy to laughter. The doctor wasn't a big man, but Harry had the feeling that the man knew how to protect himself if needed. The other man in the room, on the other side of the table with the body, who Harry believed to be the Lieutenant, also turned. He was tall and gangly with a bit of muscle. He had brown eyes hidden behind glasses and dark curly hair framed his oval face.

"Ah Jethro, just on time… oh who do we have here?" The doctor looked searching at Harry, curiosity clear in his eyes.

"Harry Evans sir." Harry answered and extended his hand to the man.

"Dr. Mallard, call me Ducky." Ducky said and shook the offered hand. Harry just smiled at him before he turned his eyes to the other man.

"And this is Mr. Palmer." Ducky said when he saw where Harry's eyes had turned to. Harry gave Palmer a slight nod and a small smile, which was returned by another smile and a "Hello".

Harry turned his eyes from Palmer to the body on the table. It had been cut open on the front and stitched back together and the upper part of the body was currently being lifted and the head had been cracked open, so to speak, Harry could see the brain, Ducky had obviously been examining it when he and Gibbs had entered autopsy. Harry didn't know if the three other men in the room had noticed that he wasn't faced by the dead body, he had seen a lot worse at the final battle, but he hoped that they hadn't, it would lead to more questions that he didn't want to answer.

"You wanted to tell me something Doc?" Gibbs asked into the silence that had followed the introduction. Ducky quickly jumped into a tale about how the Lieutenant didn't died. Ducky told them that the bullet holes from where he had been shot, wasn't the cause of death, since the condition of the brain suggested that the Lieutenant had been dead at least a few days before he had been dumped at the park where a local had found him, while she had been out with her boyfriend.

"So somebody killed the Lieutenant, then dumped him in the park and placed a few rounds of well placed shots to his chest to make it look like he had been shot." Gibbs summed it up, looking a little angry.

"And you still don't know how he died Ducky?"

"Not yet I'm still waiting for Abby's tox screen."

Harry and Gibbs left autopsy to go and see if Abby and Tim had found anything and if not then to tell them to hurry up.

_//Break//_

Down in Abby's lab they found Tim sitting with his head in his hands and Abby close to screaming at her computer.

"Something happened that you think I should know about?" Gibbs asked, his arm still around Harry's shoulders.

Abby looked up mid-ranting and Tim removed his hands from his face, Harry didn't like the useless look on his face.

"Gibbs. We can't get into the Lieutenant's laptop and my computer is running so slow, it is punishing me for making it work weekends." Abby was rambling. Gibbs gave Harry's shoulders a squeeze and walked over to Abby to try and calm her down. Harry walked over to Tim, who was sitting staring blankly at the Lieutenant's laptop.

"You okay?" Harry whispered as he sat down beside Tim. Tim looked up at Harry for a second before he bowed his head again.

"This is what I'm good at and when it doesn't work, then what?" Tim said. Harry could hear the uncertainty of his ability in Tim's voice and couldn't help but feel sorry for the man that had turned out to be his best friend.

Harry turned Tim's head so he was looking him in the eyes and took one of Tim's hands into both of his.

"Tim you are a excellent writer, you are really good with computers and you are passionate about your job. Sometimes we all just hit a barrier that we have to pass in some way, but sometimes we try so hard to get past that barrier so we can't see the solution. Maybe you should try to let somebody else take a look. Should I try?"

Gibbs and Abby had stooped their conversation to listen to the peptalk Harry was giving Tim.

"You?" Tim asked. Confusion clear on his face like he had missed something. Harry just smiled and gave Tim's hand a squeeze.

"Yes Tim, me. Or have you forgotten that I have magical fingers?" Harry said with a smirk and a lifted eyebrow.

Tim looked confused at him for a moment before he grinned and looked like he wanted to head slap himself.

"Be my quest." Tim said and pushed the laptop towards Harry. Harry was just about to touch the keys when Abby spoke.

"McGee! You just can't let a stranger touch evidence. What if he deletes some valuable information?" Abby looked a mix between wanting to get into the files, and solve the case, and not letting a complete stranger touch her evidence.

"Abby he is not a stranger, he is family."

Abby turned to look at Gibbs, disbelief clear on her face.

"What?" Abby and Tim said, Abby looking at Gibbs and Tim at Harry.

Harry gave Gibbs a watery smile and used the chock to use his magic to hack the Lieutenant's laptop.

"Done." Proclaimed Harry and turned the laptop back to Tim. When he looked up at Tim he saw him looking at him like he wanted to drag him to the interrogation room.

"Later Tim, add it to your list. Now get on with your job."

Gibbs quickly caught Harry's tone of voice and knew not to answer Abby's question.

"Not now Abs. I want to know what is on that laptop within the next hour and a half and a DNA scan of the blood. Did you finish the tox screen?"

From the tox screen could Abby tell that the Lieutenant had been given a deadly dose of PCP, Aka Angel dust.

When Gibbs and Harry left the lab, were Abby and Tim deeply buried in the laptop.

_//Break//_

"Thank you. Was it okay? That is didn't want them to know just yet?"

"It is up to you Harry. But you know that those two are going to ask, not only us questions, but DiNozzo and Ziva too, and then are they going to ask questions too."

"I know, but hopefully will I be ready to tell them by then."

**He****llo everybody, just a small warning: I have started school again and I may not be able to update as much as I have been able to do over the summer. I will try to update as much as I can, but school comes first, sorry :(**

**Leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5 Helping

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers: ****Wise Pallas Athena, MarieEsmeraldaDumbledore-Black, BloodyAngel93, Bibilein, NecromancerRayne, seventhSINwrath, BrookMctirre, DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan, Hope Night, , GinaStar, yamiyugi23, animaluvr123, lillybean queen of the i ocean, BloodyRoseSharpThorn, GreyGryph, silverdragondray, yumi2482, sanityisgone, beauty0102, Basill, HikariAi, starbright37, blackroses2433, ILoveAnime89, Aria Dragoncrest, Sarah R Potter, CrayonsPink, animelover88888888, IchigoRenji, jenna malfoy, AilverPantherSM, Gaaralovessakuraforever, kathy, silverharpie17, cstaylor1, BriJusLuvrr, lazycrazykitten, Eriklover101, Lientjuhh, Sweet-single, Inumaru12, .Weasel, Yami066, Mistress Hikari, crazycookBekah, raion, **

"**YELLING"**

"**Speaking"**

**Chapter 5**

Tony took an extra look at the mail on his screen. Abby seemed more than a little frustrated. He looked up at Ziva, just to see her reading through a pile of papers, Lieutenant Hendrix's personal records, trying to find anything that could indicate who might wanted him dead.

"Abby just send me a mail. Listen to this: _'Gibbs called McGee's friend 'family'. Find out why! Want to know. The slugs matches old navy service gun'_. What do you make out of that?"

"That Lieutenant Hendrix was killed by another marine, or one who had access to an old service gun." Ziva answered, completely ignoring the first part of the mail.

"Figured that as well. But it was not what I meant. What do you make of the first part, where Gibbs called McGee's friend for family? Why would he do that?"

"Maybe because he is DiNozzo. Now do you have anything to report?"

Tony jumped when he heard his Boss' voice to his right. _'Shit not again. How does he do that?'_

"Not much Boss. Hendrix was an elite marine. Several distinctions, a bronze star, and no criminal record of any kind." Tony said while standing a little straighter. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Harry sitting down at McGee's desk.

"Ziva?" Gibbs asked and leaned against McGee's desk. _'What the hell is going on here? It's like he won't let the boy alone.'_ Tony thought and sat down at his desk again.

"The same as Tony, there is nothing in his file that could indicate that anyone wanted him killed." Ziva said and brought Hendrix's file up on the big screen.

Harry looked up at Tim computer screen when something flashed on it. It was a mail from Abby's lab.

"Sorry to interrupt your briefing, but Abby just send up a mail, and I wouldn't be surprised if one of you got one too." Harry said and the three agents all turned to look at him. Gibbs walked around to stand behind him; he never checked his own mail anyway.

"Bring it up." Gibbs said and put his hands on the back of Tim's chair and leaned in over Harry. Tony came over and stood at Harry's left, so he too could read the mail. Harry pushed a few keys on Tim's keyboard and brought the mail to the front, which Tony began to read out loud to Ziva.

"'_Hendrix's laptop is filled with files about people from his current and past units. He dug dirt up on nearly all of them. All from not to execute an order, to drug smuggling. Hendrix is a whistleblower. All the people with illegal misconducts he has files on, has been given a dishonorable discharge, some even prison, due to an __anonymous tip. Only one file has not been executed, it is a Gunny Anders Midwest. Hendrix calendar shows appointment with him last Tuesday'_ Well that solves this case, Midwest is our murderer." Tony said and looked up from the screen to see Ziva pulling Gunny Midwest files up on the plasma.

"Gunny Midwest. Age 35. Marine since 1995. Been to Iraq two times, one Bronze Star. Wife died two years ago by cancer. No kids." Ziva told them while making more pictures appear on the plasma.

"We need to find him. Ziva, address, phone number." Gibbs said and walked back to his desk to grab his badge and his gun and pulled his jacket that hung over the chair. He walked over to Ziva and took a look at her screen, before looking over at Tony and Harry. Gibbs knew he needed McGee to run a GPS search on the Gunny's cell phone, he wouldn't be a sitting duck at his own home, and that Tony and Ziva wasn't good enough to run the search fast enough. _'But Harry? He was very fast down at the lab with the laptop and with the mail before…'_

"Harry can you run a GPS search on McGee's computer?" Gibbs asked and watched as Harry's head shot up. He looked surprised that he had even been asked to help.

"Sure. Tim taught me. I know how his computer runs. I just need a phone number." Harry said and brought the program up on the screen. Gibbs wrote the number on a piece of paper and walked over to McGee's desk.

"Here. And can you send the coordinates to DiNozzo's PDA?"

"Sure." Said Harry and started to run the program, his fingers flying over the keyboard, while his eyes scanned the screen.

Tony walked over to Ziva, with his gear ready to go, and sat on her desk. She too had her gear ready.

"It's like to see a mini McGee." Tony said.

"Just cuter looking." Ziva agreed, a teasing tone hidden in her voice. Tony nearly got a whiplash when he turned his head to look at her. His eyes showing surprise and slight hurt. His and Ziva's relationship had been doing better and better over the last few months and he had been developing slight feelings for her, not that he would ever show them.

"Relax DiNozzo. I'm not a cradle robber. The kid could not be more than 15." Ziva said with a smile.

Gibbs looked up from the computer, Harry was done with the search and had found Midwest's phone 50 miles from his house.

"DiNozzo, with me. Ziva you take Harry down to Abby's lab, then you will take McGee with you to Midwest's home. See if he is there, if not find every possible piece of evidence." Gibbs said and walked towards the elevator, Tony running after him reaching the doors before they closed.

Harry turned to look at Ziva, who had a slightly confused look on her face. Harry stood and stopped in front of her.

"Shouldn't you be following orders?" Harry asked and gave her a cheeky grin. His question seemed to wake her from her thoughts and she went into full agent-mode.

"Come on." Ziva said and walked to the elevator. Harry followed her, a big smile still on his face. His spirit had been lifted a great deal when his uncle had asked for his help.

Harry followed Ziva into the lab where Tim and Abby still were going through the Lieutenant's laptop.

"McGee we have to go. We shall check Midwest's apartment." Ziva said and turned back to the doors.

Tim looked at Harry, who shrugged and gave him a lopsided smile. Tim walked towards the doors, but came to a halt when Abby yelled at him.

"McGee, remember it's your time to watch Jethro!"

"Jethro?" Harry asked, but no one heard him.

"But Abby, that dog hates me." Tim whined.

"No he doesn't. Now go before Ziva…"

"MCGEE!" Ziva yelled from the elevator. Tim scowled at Abby and ran after Ziva.

Abby turned to look at Harry. She looked like she was debating what to do with him. Harry offered her a small smile.

"Jethro?" Harry asked again, he couldn't stop his thoughts from going to his uncle. He watched as Abby's face broke into a big grin. She clearly liked to talk about this 'Jethro'.

"Yeah Jethro. Mine and McGee's dog. Well he is mine, but my landlord won't have him in the building for more than a few days at the time. So McGee takes him the rest of the time. To make up for when he shot him." Abby rambled of.

"Tim shot him?" Harry asked. He knew McGee normally wouldn't hurt a fly unless forced to.

"Yeah, but it was self-defense. They had been working on a drug-case and the dog handler was a suspect. He had been killed and Jethro was just defending him when they forced their way into the house."

"God dog." Harry said in awe.

"Would you like to meet him?" Abby asked, looking ready to burst. Harry was a little surprised that she had him in her lab, but he could understand it since her landlord wouldn't have him in the building.

"Sure." Harry said and watched as Abby walked over to a class door. It beeped and opened.

"Come Jethro, meet Harry, he is McGee's friend." Abby said. Harry watched as a big German Shepherd walked out of Abby's office. Jethro's fur was thick and sleek. He had a friendly look in his eyes. Abby and Jethro stopped in front of Harry. Jethro sat down beside Abby.

"Say hello Jethro." Abby said. Jethro gave a bark and lifted his right paw for Harry to take. Harry couldn't help but smile at the dog's actions.

"Nice to meet you Jethro, I'm Harry." Harry said and shook Jethro's paw. Abby was smiling like crazy. Jethro hadn't been hostile towards Harry, which she took as a good sign.

"So why did Gibbs call you family?" Abby asked, the tone of her voice clearly said that she wasn't going to settle for anything less than the complete truth.

**Finally an update!**

**Sorry that I haven't updated sooner. But time hasn't been on my side since I started school.**

**I have this big project for the next 2 weeks, so I won't have the time to write. But my Christmas holiday starts after that, which will give me more time to write new chapters for you guys to read.**

**Again, sorry for the wait.**

**Please have a look at this webpage (just remember to remove the spaces):**

**http**** : // www . fanbbs . net /**

**Let me know what you think. It was a new friend of mine that gave me the link. It a page where you can discuss everything about fanfiction and you don't have to make an account.**

**Remember to leave a review and let know what you think**


	6. Chapter 6 Family Diner

**Thank you to my lovely reviewers: yamiyugi23, Lientjuhh, CrayonsPink, fanfictionlover-gmail, Basill, ShadowOkamiYokai, starbright37, Kaito Seishiro, yumi2482, silverharpie17, ShortFogHornXD, DianaLynn0724, , spk, lillybean queen of the i ocean, animelover88888888, Dysgrammatophobia, megsjedi, BriJusLuvrr, nette0602, CrimsonMoon2009, Inumaru12, lunardream83, animaluvr123, abby panther, calileane, beauty0102, BEE, SeaBreeze2Ga, Susanne_Snape, Mistress Hikari, slashslut, ****GravityMon, misinformed individual, lily adam, MoonGCyn, My Flawed Perfection, , kirri, Shire Fey, alix33, blu kat, ladyofmight, Haunt of twilight, DragonLordAK, ILoveAnime89, Serpent91, autumn-annette-19, harrylover101, athena89, Shadow of Flame**

**Over 200**** reviews!!! Amazing!! Thank you!**

**Finally decided in a title: It Runs In the Family**

**Chapter 6**** – Family Diner**

**Enjoy!**

_Previous chapter:_

"_So why did Gibbs call you family?" Abby asked, the tone of her voice clearly said that she wasn't going to settle for anything less than the complete truth._

"That is for me to know and for you to find out later, much later." Harry said and smirked when Abby started to look frustrated. Harry wasn't completely ready for Abby to take a big cotton bud from the table and grab his jaw, pry his mouth open and run the cotton bud over the insides of his mouth. Harry jerked his head away from Abby's hand and took some steps back. Harry coughed a few times and ran his tongue around his mouth the rewet it.

"You do know that that was illegal right?" Harry asked with a small shake of his head and a small smile on his lips. Harry hadn't thought she would be so bold, but he had thought she would do something to find out his relation with Gibbs before the end of the day. But Abby was apparently far too impatient to wait much longer than that.

"That may be, but you won't tell it to anybody." Abby said and started the process of analyzing his DNA. Harry just shook his head again, Tim had warned him about Abby and told about the time where she had threatened him, saying that she could kill him and leave no evidence.

_//Break//_

Harry looked up from the book he had been reading, leaning against the glass wall to Abby's office with Jethro laying beside him with his big head in Harry's lap, when someone entered the lab. His uncle stood in the door, Tim and the rest of the team behind him, a finger against his lips signaling for Harry to keep quiet. Harry's eyes turned to Abby, who hadn't seen them yet. Harry just nodded and smiled at his uncle turning his eyes back to his book.

Gibbs took in the scene before him; his nephew sat reading on the floor and Abby was gone in something that looked like a DNA search on her computer. He slowly walked till he was standing behind her. Gibbs' eyes widened when he saw whose DNA Abby was analyzing: Harry's. Gibbs turned his head again to look at Harry, who just gave him a crooked smile and a small shake of his head, letting his uncle know that he didn't mind, or that he wasn't worried.

"What are you doing Abby?" Gibbs said, making the Forensic Specialist jump and turn around at the same time; her eyes wide.

"Gibbs!? Why do you always do that?" Abby asked in a scandalized voice before turning her eyes back to the screen.

"You didn't answer mu question Abs. What are you doing?" Gibbs asked again, noticing his agents had moved to stand behind them. Gibbs once again let his eyes wander to Harry, seeing him reading his book and petting the shepherd's big head, which filled a big part of the teen's lap.

"Just checking over Harry's DNA trying to find the connection between you and him." Abby said clicking some keys on her keyboard.

"Bold much?" Tony snorted behind Gibbs, making both Ziva and Tim snicker. Tim went over and sat down beside Harry, a good foot away to avoid Jethro. Abby glared at Tony and gave him a smack on the shoulder before going back to her analysis. Harry closed his book and focused on the others, he knew Abby's computer soon would give some sort of ding if she had run his result through the right database, he wouldn't be surprised if he had some sort of genetic relation to Shannon. As on cue the computer made its presence known by a tale telling ding.

"Aha." Abby exclaimed and her fingers were going a mile per hour over her keyboard. Tony and Ziva both moved closer to look, they too wanted to know how their boss was related to Tim's friend; Gibbs on the other hand moved back a bit, he already knew what the computer could say.

"Come to Abby." Abby said and pushed enter. The moment the key pressed down the screen went blank and Abby's computer rebooted.

"No." Abby screamed, her fingers once again going a mile on her keyboard trying to find out what had gone wrong. Tony and Ziva took a few steps backwards to get out of Abby reach, both looking ready to bolt if given the chance. Gibbs turned his eyes from the distressed Abby when he heard the sound of snorting coming from his nephew. Harry was snickering into Tim's shoulder trying to hide his laughter; Jethro had turned to lie on his side, his head still in Harry's lap.

"Abby how many Caf-Pow have you have today?" Tim asked when Abby started yell at her computer. Gibbs let his eyes wander to the trashcan at the end of the table and counted at least 4 Caf-Pow beakers.

"6 I think." Abby said and banged slightly at the side of her screen, making the image flicker. Abby gave a frustrated cry and slumped against the table behind her.

_//Break//_

A calmed down Abby and fifteen minutes later was Team Gibbs gathered around their desks, packing to go home.

"Harry what do you want to eat tonight? Chinese? Mexican?" Tim asked while he packed his backpack. Harry looked down at him from his seat on the table; Jethro was sitting in front of him.

"No take-out tonight Tim, I'm cooking." Harry said. The rest of the team stopped what they were doing and looked at the pair; especially Tony and Ziva, they still wanted to know more about Harry.

"Are you two done packing?" Gibbs asked Tony and Ziva, who nodded.

"Then what are you doing here?" Gibbs said and the two agents quickly scrammed, saying a hastily goodbye over their shoulders and made their way to the elevator.

"You should try to be a little nicer to them once in a while." Harry said when the elevator doors closed behind Tony and Ziva.

"Tried that already. Freaked them out." Gibbs said and shrugged on his jacket. Harry snorted and smiled at his uncle. Tim stood and shouldered his backpack.

"But I don't really have any food at my apartment." Tim confessed, taking up their conversation from before.

"Figured that. I wouldn't even be surprised if you didn't have food for Jethro either." Harry said and rubbed the shepherd on the head. Gibbs smiled when Tim seemed to blush with shame.

"Harry do you plan on telling McGee the truth tonight?" Gibbs asked; he wanted to spend some more time with his new nephew, get to know the secretive teen in front of him better.

"Yeah. Why?" Harry asked, his hand running down Jethro's neck, gliding his fingers through the thick fur.

_//Break//_

After a little debate between the three of them, they decided to spend the night at Gibbs'; Tim being nothing but confused.

"You know, I think it was a good thing that I made you pull over by the grocery store or else we would have starved." Harry said when he first saw the food, or lack of, in his uncle's fridge. Tim had been given two bowls to put Jethro's food and water in; the shepherd seemed to be ignoring Tim, who was walking as on glass around it.

"Tim! Stop being such a sissy around Jethro, he won't bite you." Harry snapped and walked over to the shepherd. Jethro leaned against Harry's right leg and wacked his tail, making it do bumps on the floor, as Harry fondled the shepherd's right ear. Gibbs just watched the two friends interact; it was like they never had been apart, even though he knew that it had been two years since McGee had been in Britain to take some kind of computer course.

"You're a NCIS agent Tim for heaven's sake. Pull yourself together. He laughs at you for dancing around him like that." Harry said and walked back to the counter and started to peel the potatoes he had bought.

"Some friend you got there McGee" Gibbs said, not revealing that Harry was his nephew yet. Gibbs knew Harry was planning on telling McGee over, or after, diner.

Twenty minutes later Harry chucked the two men, who had just been watching him cook so far, out of the kitchen to go set the table. Jethro stayed behind, lying under the kitchen table. Harry checked on the seasoned potatoes in the oven and turned the steaks on the pan before he started to prepare a salad.

_//Break//_

Over diner Gibbs learned that his nephew had been working at the same coffee shop in London that McGee had gone to everyday when he had been in Britain for his computer course. Harry told his uncle how they had started to talk and had become friends soon after, how they had written to each other ever since whenever they had the time.

Tim was a bit surprised when Harry told him that Gibbs was his uncle. He sat staring at them as a goldfish out of water for around five minutes.

"Tim you are going to catch flies." Harry said and calmly took a bite of his steak. Tim's mouth snapped close and his eyes zeroed out Gibbs, who just nodded.

"But how?" Was all Tim managed to get out. Harry looked at his uncle, who gave him a curt nod, and started to explain it to Tim.

"My grandfather had an affair with a woman here in the States. My aunt was the outcome of that affair. They split and my grandfather returned to England where he married my grandmother and had my mother and my other aunt. Gibbs is my uncle because he married my American aunt. So we are family through marriage." Harry explained and Tim sucked it all in as a sponge; not only was he being told something about Harry's family, but he was also being told something about his Boss' past, which none at Team Gibbs knew much about.

**A.N.**

**Finally an update! I'm so sorry for the long wait, but time just hasn't been on my side since my last update.**

**There will be a poll up about which story I should focus on, the other two will be on hold (they will not be forgotten) until I get the time to write again (a few months at most).**

**Leave a review and let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7 Basement Talks

**Thank you to my lovely reviewers****: Serpent91, Lientjuhh, Haunt of twilight, Basill, yamiyugi23, tigersissi, ginny75, GinaStar, SeaBreeze2Ga, CuteLikeMomiji, DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan, yumi2482, Shadow of flame, lillybean queen of the i ocean, psychotic7796, Dysgrammatophobia, Saskia17, ShortFogHornXD, silverharpie17, Mistress Hikari, animaluvr123, xXFreedom-ReaderXx, , Kaito Seishiro, fairygirl8301, jk, , RainyWingsFall, beauty0102, Aria Dragoncrest, Blackest-Appologies, ILoveAnime89, **

**Chapter 7**

**Enjoy!**

Gibbs looked at McGee who was sleeping soundly on the sofa bed in his living room. The place where Harry had gone to sleep was empty and the sheets were cold, indicating that Harry had been up for some time. Gibbs took a look at the clock in the kitchen, 03.34, before he went down to the basement. Walking softly down the stairs, Gibbs found Harry sitting engraving on a piece of wood, which Gibbs could see that Harry had carved to an oval figure. Jethro was lying on the floor, his big head on his paws.

"Hi." Harry said when Gibbs sat down beside him.

"What are you doing up?" Gibbs asked and looked at the tired expression on his nephew's face. Harry was slightly pale and had some rings under his eyes.

"I had a nightmare." Harry said and placed the knife back on the table behind him.

"The same as the one you had at Headquarters?" Gibbs asked.

"You noticed that did you?" Harry asked. Gibbs nodded and took the wood from Harry's hand and let his eyes run over it, taking in the runes the teen had engraved.

"What it is?" Gibbs asked, not wanting to prod Harry further about his nightmare, since it was clear that he didn't want to talk about it.

"Protection runes. Thurisaz, Raidho and Algiz." Harry pointed at each rune when he said their names.

"I was going to put Mannaz, the rune of man, on there as well when you came down here." Harry continued, taking the wood into his hands again.

"You know about runes?" Gibbs asked; every little casual question could help him get to know Harry better without seeming suspicious.

"Yeah, hard not to." Harry said while he turned the wood in his hands, not really noticing what he was saying.

"Why is it hard not to know runes?" Gibbs asked. Harry's eyes shifted from the wood to look at his uncle. Something seemed to clear in his tired eyes.

"Nothing, I have already said too much." Harry said and turned his head away from the searching silvery blue eyes of his uncle. Jethro lifted his head and rubbed it against Harry's calf; he could feel Harry's distress. Gibbs gently took the wood from Harry's hands and put it on the table beside the knife before taking Harry's hands in his own.

"Harry it is okay for you to know runes, like it is okay for me to smack DiNozzo over the back of his head when he says something stupid." Gibbs said. Harry couldn't help but smile and Jethro let his head drop again. Somehow Gibbs felt that Harry once again had avoided telling one of his best kept secrets.

"What time is it?" Harry asked. Gibbs turned shocked eyes to his nephew completely confused over the teen's question.

"Around four. Why?" Gibbs asked when he noticed Harry's expression.

"Nothing it is not important." Harry said and grabbed the knife again to finish his runes. Gibbs once again grabbed Harry's hands, stopping him from engraving the next rune.

"No it is not nothing. The way you reacted is not nothing. So tell me." Gibbs ordered. Harry looked up and locked his eyes with his uncle's.

"I just wanted to know if it was before or after midnight."

"Go on."

"Because if it had been p.m. it would have been my birthday." Harry said and removed his hands from Gibbs' grip.

"Sorry." Gibbs said, he couldn't believe he hadn't noticed that bit of information on the screen when he had read the family tree. Harry lifted his head and looked quit confused.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I read the family tree did I not? I am apologizing for not noticing it was your birthday. Congratulation by the way." Gibbs said. Harry couldn't help the tired smile that lit up his face. He had been down in the basement for a few hours since the nightmares had been haunting his sleep once again.

"Thank you." Harry said and tried to stifle a yawn. Gibbs smiled at his nephew and stood.

"You should try to get some more sleep, it's Sunday and you can sleep in." Gibbs said. Harry nodded and made his way up the stairs, Jethro in front of him and Gibbs behind him. Harry smiled when he saw Tim; his small snores filled the silence and his left hand lying where Harry had been earlier. Harry sat down on the sofa bed and Jethro lay down beside him on the floor.

"One question: how are you going to get the boat out of the basement?" Harry asked; he could remember how Tim had told him about Gibbs' many boats and the mystery about how he got them out of the basement.

"Night Harry." Gibbs said with a smile that told Harry that he had to figure that out himself, and walked towards the stairs.

"Night." Harry whispered and snuggled down under the covers. Tim's arm moved a bit and ended up lying over Harry's hip.

**A.N.**

**The poll has decided, It Runs In the Family will be the story that I will continue till I get the time to write properly again.**

**Links to more**** about the runes used (remove spaces): http : // www . uffes – smedja . nu / runes . htm**

**Leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8 The first case part 1

**Thank you to my lovely reviewers: Lientjuhh, CuteLikeMomiji, Haunt of twilight, yamiyugi23, Aria Dragoncrest, lilltbean queen of the i ocean, psychotic7796, EmeraldEyed, lunardream83, Mistress Hikari, Dysgrammatophobia, ceseabug, starbright37, bart4nat, Appaloosa, athena89, animelover88888888, beauty0102, Stahchild, , Basill, MoonGCyn, anaknisatanas, SeaBreeze2Ga, Steph230, animaluvr123, Rori Potter, Beth5572, wolfawaken, yukineko19, ILoveAnime89, Brit232, Flying Chrissy, DMHPsasunaru, Serpent91, Goddess-Vampire****, CrayonsPink, Kaito Seishiro, Absolutely-not-ur-sister, duct-tape-seamstress, Sliver of Melody, SchwarzShifter, Ciega Chica, **

**Chapter 8 – The first case**** – part 1**

**Enjoy!**

Gibbs let a smirk grace his lips when he thought about his nephew, who was being interrogated by Jenny at the moment. He had pulled some strings and collected a few favours so Harry could be a trainee at his team. It had all gone through within a few days and without bigger problems and Harry would be joining the team in a few minutes. Harry wouldn't be carrying any weapon or be an agent in that meaning of the word, he would do all the smaller jobs and help his agents with whatever they needed help with.

"Listen up. Harry will be joining our team in a few minutes and I want all of you to be nice to him." Gibbs said and let his eyes roam over his agents. McGee was hiding a smile; Ziva looked shocked but clear about the fact that Harry would be joining them. Tony on the other hand didn't clear his surprise.

"Why are we the ones to babysit?" Tony asked. McGee and Ziva both glared at him.

"Well it is definitely not because of your kind way of accepting me to the team." Harry said from the stairs behind Tony. Tony swirled around, chair and all, to look at Harry, who was smirking at the gapping agent. McGee and Ziva both snickered and Gibbs hided a look of pride. Jenny sent Gibbs a small nod and walked back into her office; she had apparently not found anything wrong with Harry.

"How did you do that?" Tony asked bewildered. He was only used to have Gibbs, Jenny and Ziva at odd occasions, sneak up on him.

"It's not that difficult when you aren't paying attention to your surroundings DiNozzo." Harry said and made his way down the stairs.

Half an hour later the team were doing some leftover paperwork. Tim was helping Harry, telling him how to do different things around the office.

"Gear up. We have a case: attempted murder in Sheridan Circle Park." Gibbs said and hung up his phone. Everyone quickly gathered their things, except Harry, since he didn't have any yet, who just pulled on his jacket.

"Harry you ride with me and Ziva. Tony, you and McGee follow in the other car." Gibbs said and walked to the elevator, the rest of the team following him.

20 minutes later, because of bad traffic, they came to the park and quickly found the area that the local police had closed off. Ziva pulled a camera out of her back and handed it to Harry.

"Come on Harry, you help me find, photograph and bag evidence." Ziva said. Harry just gave her a smile, and with a nod from his uncle went to work. After ten minutes of working with Ziva, Harry couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. Letting his eyes roam over the park Harry noticed a movement in some of the bushes ten meters from where the marine had been shot. Harry slowly made his way over to the bushes, Ziva following behind wondering what he was doing.

"What are you doing?" Ziva asked but stilled as Harry held up a hand and Ziva just settled for following him. Together they neared the bushes and Ziva noticed that they moved gently every now and then, but there was no wind. When they reached the bush that had moved Harry gently moved a few branches out of the way and met a pair of blue eyes filled with tears.

"Hey there. Ziva put that gun away." Harry scolded the woman as she had pulled her gun the last time the bush had moved.

"Why don't you come out, we won't hurt you." Harry tried to coach the small girl out of the bushes. By now the rest of the team had noticed what was going on. The small girl had her honey blond hair pulled into a ponytail and a few small branches had been caught in it. She was wearing a light green and white t-shirt and a pair of light blue jeans. With a little more sweet-talking from Harry they got the girl out of the bushes and learned that her name was Cadence.

_//Break//_

Back at the office the only sound was the clicking of keyboards and phone calls. McGee, Tony and Ziva were working hard, trying to find out why someone would have Captain Millers killed. Harry had taken Cadence to the conference room after Ducky had given her an onceover and claimed her unharmed.

"Okay let me hear what you got." Gibbs said and the three present members of his team looked up from their screens. Tony was the first out of his chair and had the remote to the plasma in his hand.

"Captain Thomas Miller. Been a marine for nearly twenty years. Clean record. Married once, got divorced six months ago. The wife, Olivia Miller nee Tarvel, lives in Tampa, Florida. She has been notified and is on her way here for questioning and to be with her daughter while Captain Miller is hospitalized. The Millers have shared custody over the daughter Cadence Marie Miller, age ten, one month with her mother and the next with her father." Ziva grabbed the remote and continued where Tony had slipped off.

"Nothing unusually on the Captain's phone records, except that Mrs. Miller has called him at least five times a day over the last month."

"Captain Miller's financial records are clear, nothing out of the usual there." McGee said and made them appear on the plasma. Gibbs turned to look at the younger agent.

"Go through Mrs. Miller's records too. See if you can find anything there." Gibbs said before going up the stairs. As Gibbs neared the door to the conference room he could hear the voice of his nephew and Miller's daughter. Gibbs was proud that Harry had gotten the girl to talk; she had been very tight-lipped in the park.

**A.N.**

**I have decided to post this chapter in parts so I could update sooner than if I had to post the whole chapter at once.**

**Hoped you liked it.**

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 8 The First Case Part 2

**Thank you to my lovely reviewers: Sliver of Melody, MahinaMura13, Angel JJK, xXFreedom-ReadersXx, Alyce of the Togas, animelover88888888, SeaBreeze2Ga, Lientjuhh, Shinichi1412, slashslut, Serpent91, Cassa-Andra, starbright37, Rori Potter, MoonGCyn, Twig'um, Dysgrammatophobia, CuteLikeMomiji, charlie-becks, ginny75, Time is full and I'm up next, lillybean queen of the i ocean, YaoiYuriFan, CrimsonMoon2009, Mistress Hikari, EmeraldEyed, ceara1888, Thera-Rocklynn, yumi2482, sweetyamiyugigirl, RazielCullen3, crocadile1986, mrsfwolf, Kira Kyuuketsuki, CrayonsPink, beauty0102,**** Taboo22, Kaito Seishiro, vulcangirl1983, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, animaluvr123, Lyall of the Rose,**

**AMAZING! Over 300 reviews. Thank you everyone!**

**All rights reserved to the rightful owners.**

**Chapter 8 – The First Case – Part 2**

**Enjoy!**

"Do you remember what your father and mother talked about over the phone?" Harry asked Cadence in a soft voice. Gibbs was sitting across the table taking notes as Harry interrogated the girl. They had gotten a call from the hospital some time ago saying that Captain Miller was stable and was being kept in a induced coma until the doctors were sure that he would make a complete recovery and was completely out of danger. Doctor Tremblay had told them that the Captain probably would be released from the coma tomorrow or the day after that at the latest.

"Daddy sounded mad at mommy. He kept telling her no, that she couldn't do that and something about him having the right to something. But he always walked out of the room after that." Cadence said in a small voice, she hated it when her parents fought.

"Did your mother call today before you and your father went to the park?"

"No. But mom called last night really late. I could hear dad all the way to my room. He sounded really angry. When can I see my dad?"

"Soon honey. The doctors called earlier and said that he was going to be fine." Harry said and looked at his uncle who just nodded. Gibbs pulled his phone of his pocket as it vibrated.

"Gibbs. We will be right down McGee."

_//Break//_

After taking Cadence to Director Shepard, Harry and Gibbs walked down to the others.

"Okay McGee, what did you find?" Gibbs asked and leaned against his desk. Harry sat on Tim's desk as he started to explain what he had found.

"After checking Mrs. Miller financial records, which had some very large transfers to an unknown account that I'm tracking, I also found that Mrs. Miller has applied for full custody of Cadence a few days ago."

"I checked Mrs. Miller's criminal records and found some files that indicated that she had been part of a number of different disturbances and has a restraining order against a Jeremy Colm, his testimony states that she accused him of adulterous." Ziva said and pulled some documents up on the plasma.

"So our dear mommy has a temper." Tony said and leaned back in his chair.

"You don't think that she had anything to do with Captain Miller being shot do you?" Harry asked and leaned his arms on his thighs. Ziva noticed how McGee's eyes turned to Harry's back as he bend over, stretching his back.

"McGee did you track that account?" Ziva asked, smirking as his head came up with such speed she was sure he would have a whiplash. Before he could answer Gibbs' phone rang.

"Gibbs. Okay Abby. Abby got something. Tony, Harry with me. McGee, find that account." Gibbs said and walked to the elevator. Ziva once again noticed how McGee's eyes were glued to Harry's retreating form; she shook her head and went back to work.

_//Break//_

"The slug pulled from Captain Miller is a match to some unsolved cases from the local police. A Stacy Palice shot four years ago and a Geoffrey Foller shot last year." Abby told and showed the two files on her screen.

_//Break//_

"Palice and Foller have no connection with Captain Miller or his wife, so I would say that the shooter is a hit man." Ziva said an hour later and shuffled through some papers on her desk. Harry was once again with Cadence.

"Just got a call from the front desk, Mrs. Miller is here and is on her way up." Tony said.

"McGee, go find Harry and Cadence and take them to the hospital, so Cadence can see her father." Gibbs said and stood.

"But Captain Miller is still in the induced coma." McGee said and looked up.

"I know that McGee, but I would like to talk to Mrs. Miller without any disturbances." McGee quickly left; his jacket halfway on.

_//Break//_

"Where is my daughter?" Mrs. Miller asked when Gibbs stirred her into the interrogation room, Tony was behind the glass and Ziva was sitting at McGee's computer trying to track down the account that Mrs. Miller had made some big transfers to.

"Your daughter is safe; she is with two of my agents visiting her father as we speak." Gibbs noticed how shock entered the woman's eyes.

"He's alive? But I was told that Thomas had been shot." Mrs. Miller's voice was a mix of anger, nervousness and forced delight.

"Captain Miller is currently at the hospital, recovering from being shot multiple times in the right part of his chest and right shoulder." Gibbs said and watched as frustration made its way into Olivia Miller's eyes, which twitched a little. The woman in front of him was clearly angry.

_//Break//_

"When is my dad going to wake?" Cadence asked. She was sitting on the bed beside her father with Harry standing beside her and Tim in a chair by the door.

"Soon Sweetheart. The doctors are positive that your father will be strong enough tomorrow for him to wake." Harry said and gently stroked the girl's hair. Harry smiled when he felt Tim's eyes watching him again. He knew the man behind him was shy but that was one of the qualities about him that Harry liked. When they had first met each other Tim had been stumbling slightly over his words and had been a wee bit nervous whenever they were together.

_//Break//_

Ziva quietly entered the room and Tony turned around.

"Found anything?" Tony asked and turned back to look at the interrogation going on in the other room.

"The account belongs to a Richard Vollum. Over the last five years four big transfers had been made to his account. His criminal record is definitely not clean." Ziva said and turned to look at the interrogation too.

"Guess who all the insurance-money goes to if Captain Miller dies?"

"Cadence?" Tony asked and looked at his co-agent, who nodded.

"And Mrs. Miller will be in control of the money until Cadence is of age if the custody case goes through?" Ziva just nodded again, her eyes never leaving the woman in front of them.

_//Break//_

"What did you and your husband talk about when you called him these last few days?" Gibbs asked and leaned his elbows on the table.

"Ex-husband. And I just wanted to talk to my daughter."

"Your daughter has already told us that you didn't call to talk to her. So why don't you tell me the truth." Gibbs asked.

_//Break//_

Harry looked down at the man he had just cuffed and that Tim still had at gunpoint. Cadence was sitting curled up in the corner, keeping frightened eyes on them. Harry slowly, to not frighten Cadence further, made his way over to her.

"Cadence, Sweetheart, it is alright. Are you hurt?" Harry asked and picked up the girl, who immediately wrapped her arms and legs around Harry's slim frame. Harry softly asked her again and Cadence shook her head against his shoulder.

"Is he the same man as in the park Cadence?" Harry asked as Tim jerked the man of the floor. Cadence quickly peeked at the man before hiding her face against Harry's neck again and nodded.

_//Break//_

"I was simply doing my job." Vollum said and leaned back in his seat. It was easy to see that he had no remorse over what he had done, or was about to do half an hour ago.

"And by doing your job you mean murder Captain Miller?" Tony asked. Vollum just nodded.

"Who is your employer for this job?"

"That my friend is confidential." Vollum said with a smirk, he looked like a man that wouldn't talk no matter what. Tim stood behind the class in interrogation room two and glared at the man sitting opposite Tony. They had been really lucky at the hospital. Vollum had been focused on getting the job done and had only had his eyes on Captain Miller in the hospital bed, and by that on Harry and Cadence too. Tim wrenched his hands against each other as he thought of what could have happened if he hadn't been in the room. The gun Vollum had carried could make more damage than good in a hospital room after all.

"Now don't be like that, you stand to a very long sentence as I see it. The gun you used to shoot Captain Miller has a match to one used in a few murders over the years. That's at least fifteen years per murder and now attempted murder. It doesn't look good for you." Tony said, his manner cool as ever.

"All I know is that a woman, Tarvel I think she said, called and wanted me to shoot that man. Told me where to find him and anything. Now what about that deal you hinted?" Vollum asked. Tony just smirked and leaned back.

"Who hinted any deal? I only mentioned it didn't look good for you."

_//Break//_

"I'm never going to understand some people." Ziva said and leaned back in her chair, her arms behind her head. It turned out that Mrs. Miller was jealous that her daughter liked her father better than her and wanted to gain solo-custody over Cadence to punish her former husband. When Captain Miller had told her no the fifth time Mrs. Miller had contacted Vollum. That she would gain control over the insurance-money had only been a bonus.

"You and me both." Harry said, Tim being the only one knowing who Harry had paralleled Mrs. Miller to.

**A.N.**

**Chapter 8 done!**

**I won't be able to update before the end of June, since my exams are starting**** and I will have to focus on them, but I will try to find time to some writing in between so I can update a new chapter soon after.**

**Leave a review and let me know what you think!**


	10. Chapter 9 Happy Hour, more ways than 1

**Thank you to my lovely reviewers: ****Charlie-becks, SeaBreeze2Ga, Lientjuhh, lillybean queen of the i ocean, athena89, starbright37, Alyce of the Togas, Serpent91, Angel JJK, Thera-Rocklynn, Rori Potter, YaoiYuriFan, svenAsinin, CiteLikeMomiji, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, Lyall of the Rose, Time is full and I'm up next, MoonGCyn, Renks, Kira Kyuuketsuki, Sliver of Melody, RazielCullen3, vulcangirl1983, devels angels, xXFreedom-ReaderXx, beauty0102, Aria Dragonscrest, Linda, Rainbow2007, HarryPotter'sCharmed, Ming Xiong, ginny75, Vamprisslizy, **

**I own absolutely nothing (which is such a shame)!**

**Hello everybody! I'm halfway through my exams and I thought I would award you, and me, an update. Prepare for some boy-on-boy action.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9 – Happy Hour, more ways than one**

"And why are we going back down to Abby? Were off for the weekend and I really want to sleep." Harry said when he followed Tim into the elevator. The team had solved four cases during Harry's first week, and Harry was knackered and wanted to go to sleep, but now Tim was dragging him down to Abby.

"We're celebrating. Usually we spend some time Friday night on a pub a few blocks away from campus to celebrate a successful week." Tim explained and pushed the button.

"Okay, but why down in the Lab?"

"Because it's cheaper and there is better music." Tony said as he squeezed in between the closing doors, in his hand he had a big bag of Chinese takeaway.

"So is Abby going to mix up some alcohol down there with her chemicals or what?" Harry asked with a laugh, leaning his head on the wall. Tim gave a smile and Tony shook his head amused.

"No she is not, even if it is a good idea, but we do still have a lot of bottles from the time she played bartender."

"From the time when Landon killed according to your new book?" Harry asked and stood straight as the elevator came to a halt.

"Yeah, but I don't think we're going to play beer-pong tonight." Tim said.

"Finally Tony we're all starving." Ziva said, when they entered, before she all but yanked the bag from Tony's hand.

"Relax Miss Mossad, there is food enough for everyone." Tony said and pulled a beer from a six-pack on the table. At one end sat Ducky with a glass of whiskey and behind him by the computer stood Abby and Jimmy, discussing the music.

_~~ Later ~~_

With something to eat and a bit to drink, almost non-alcoholic since Tim and Gibbs wouldn't let him drink, Harry quickly felt more energized. Ducky and Gibbs were discussing something or another, Jimmy and Abby were mock arm wrestling and Tony and Ziva were discussing the next piece of music.

"Come on Ziva it's my turn to choose." Tony said typing in _The Bad Touch_ by Fall Out Boy, making the song play from Abby's many speakers. Tony grabbed the pouting Ziva and started to dance with her.

"Why did you choose that song?" Ziva asked. Tony turned to look at her, his body following the beat.

"Because I wanted to see their reaction." Tony answered and pointed with his head to Harry and McGee.

"You noticed too then?"

"That they don't seem to be able to keep their eyes of each other, then yes, I have noticed." Tony said with a smirk looking at McGee who was watching Harry move to the music while he was watching Abby and Jimmy dance; Abby had dragged up from his chair after she had beaten him in their arm wrestling match.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know, I was thinking I would give them a push in the right direction."

"More like a shove knowing how stubborn Timmy is." Abby said and started to dance with Tony, making Ziva dance with Jimmy.

"Do you have a plan then?" Ziva asked.

_/Break/_

Harry smiled as he watched the others dance, fooling around. He could see that they were talking and he had a feeling that it was about him since they kept stealing glances at him, and Tim for some reason. Harry was about to ask Tim if he would dance when Ziva came over and dragged Tim out of his chair, proclaiming that it was his turn to choose some music. Before Tim had chosen any music Abby had dragged Harry out his chair to dance with him. With his back to the computer, Harry didn't see Ziva 'interrogate' his friend.

"So you and Harry?" Ziva said indifferently while looking at some of the music on Abby's computer, she hid her smile when McGee froze.

"What do you mean?" McGee asked; a slight stutter to his voice.

"Well you keep steeling glances at each other, you're close friends. I just thought that you were together."

"No we are not."

"But you want to?"

"What?" McGee's voice reached a few octaves higher than normal.

"There is no need to be embarrassed, it's completely normal for a male to have feelings for another male." Ziva said still not looking at McGee, which just made him squirm even more.

"I don't think Harry feels that way." McGee sounded almost sad.

"You will never know unless you ask him." Ziva said and looked up at her fellow agent.

"And if I ask him, and he doesn't feel the same way, then I may ruin our friendship." McGee said and pressed for _U Make Me Wanna_ by Blue to play. Unknown to McGee, Harry and Abby were having pretty much the same discussion.

"I have been burned too many times Abby, and if this goes wrong I will not only have made a fool out of myself, but I will most likely lose my best friend." Harry said and spun the Goth around. Abby locked eyes with Ziva across the room and saw that she had reached the same dead-end as she had. When she looked back at Harry Abby saw him smiling and dancing with his eyes closed.

"You like this song?" Abby asked, wandering why McGee had chosen it.

"Mhh, it's one of my favorites." Harry said.

_/Five days later/_

Wednesday morning started out like most other days without a case: boring. Or it was until Ziva, reading some papers while drinking her morning smoothie walked into Tim, covering him in the pinkish goo from her cup. Tony cracked up laughing at the sight and Harry couldn't help a smile forming on his lips. Gibbs was up at MTAC at a meeting, missing all the fun.

"Yak! Ziva what is this?" Tim said as he tried to get some of the smoothie of with a napkin. Tony laughed even more when the napkin stuck to Tim's shirt, since the smoothie was very sticky.

"Pineapple and strawberry smoothie McGee." Ziva asked, covering her own smile.

"You better change that shirt before something else sticks to you McGlue." Tony said, still snickering. Tim huffed and started to unbutton his shirt after he had taken a clean one out of a drawer in his desk, he had learned a long time ago to always have an extra shirt at hand. Harry leaned on his uncle's desk as he watched transfixed on Tim's fingers as they worked on his buttons. More and more of the tight undershirt became visible and Harry felt his mouth go dry; he had liked Tim since after a few weeks of knowing the other agent. When Tim got his shirt of Tony cracked up again as the undershirt too had been ruined by the smoothie. Tim groaned and pulled of the undershirt too.

"Wow McGee when did you get those muscles?" Ziva asked truly surprised, all she had wanted was to see Harry's reaction to a shirtless McGee. Harry's eyes left Tim's chest and looked at the man's stomach after Ziva's outbreak. The Israeli was right; Tim had gotten some well formed muscles on his stomach.

"With the job I guess." Tim answered unsure and reached for the clean shirt. Before Tim could get the shirt on Gibbs came down the stairs.

"Gear up. Dead marine in Baltimore. Ziva, Tony you're with me, Harry, McGee…" Gibbs stopped mid-order and looked at his shirtless agent. Tim blushed and quickly put on his shirt and buttoned it.

"Harry, McGee you stay here and find as much information you can about Patrick Grouse." With that said the three agents left for the elevator.

_/Break/_

Ziva smiled as she watched the screen of her phone. She had just texted Abby telling her that phase one had been successful.

_/Break/_

Today's case was solved fairly easily and now all they needed to do was finish the report. Gibbs was talking with the director and Tony had disappeared to God knows where.

"Harry, McGee, Abby wants to talk to you. She said she had something to show you." Ziva said and put her phone down; it was time to phase two.

"Why didn't she call us?" Harry asked, looking up from the screen.

"Because she was talking to me, now you better get going." Harry looked at McGee who just shrugged and stood.

_/Break/_

"Do you have any idea what that was about?" Tim asked when he pushed the button to Abby's lab.

"No idea, but there was definitely something Ziva didn't mention." Harry looked up at the display and stepped closer to the door as it indicated they were down. But that move didn't go as planned since the elevator came to an abrupt hold.

"What's going on?" Harry asked in a nervous tone. Tim pressed the alarm button, only to find it not working.

"Well it's nice to know that things are working around here." Tim said in a sarcastic tone.

"What are we going to do since the alarm button didn't work?" Harry asked leaning against the wall.

"You are going to stay calm and work out your problems." Came Abby's voice from the speaker. Harry stared at the speaker before turning to Tim, his eyes wider than normal.

"Abby placed us in here?"

"Her and Ziva apparently." Tim said and leaned against the wall opposite Harry.

"Do we have any problems?" Harry asked a few minutes later, looking up from where he had been staring at the floor.

"Not as far as I know." Tim answered, locking eyes with Harry.

"Then we should be able to get out of here easily enough and if they won't let us out I could always…" Harry said and indicated with his hand to the door.

"You could, but that would also expose you. Did you talk to either Abby or Ziva about something concerning us?" Tim asked.

"I talked with Abby last Friday, but I don't see why they would lock us into the elevator. What about you?" Harry said, feeling his mouth go dry, _'Abby wouldn't lock us in because of that discussion, would she?'_

"Ziva." Tim merely said, not elaborating.

_/Break/_

"Those two are more stubborn than a mule on a hot day. And I still can believe that you forgot to install a microphone when you put up the camera." Ziva said watching the screen in front of her.

"Sorry, but I thought I could access the microphone in the elevator, so I didn't find it relevant at the time. But as it looks now we won't get much out of them. Any suggestions?"

"What about some music to lighten the atmosphere?"

_/Break/_

Harry looked over at the speaker when _U Make Me Wanna_ by Blue started to play. Harry rose an eyebrow and looked at Tim.

"Now what is this about?" Tim asked looking somewhat annoyed.

"Why did you play that song last Friday?" Harry asked and stood straight. They had been in the elevator for about half an hour.

"Don't know. I guess it was Ziva's talking that made me choose it."

"What did you and Ziva talk about?"

"You." Harry's heart skipped a beat, why would Ziva and Tim be talking about him?

"Me?"

"What did you and Abby talk about?" Tim asked avoiding answering Harry's question.

"You." Harry whispered looking at the floor. Tim was about to say something when a new song started to play, _I Knew I Loved You_ by Savage Garden. Harry swallowed and worriedly looked up at Tim. _'Screw being burned, I need to know'_.

"We talked about you, and the fact that I like you. Like you more than a friend." Harry said and looked down again, not wanting to look at Tim when he rejected him. Harry was taken by surprise when he felt his head being lifted. Tim was looking him in the eye with an unreadable look in his eyes.

"Wanna know what Ziva and I talked about?" Harry gave a weak nod. Tim licked his lips and removed his hand from under Harry's jaw.

"We talked about you, and the fact that I like you more than a friend." Tim said, using Harry's words.

"You mean it?" Harry asked, his eyes softening. Tim merely nodded and lowered his lips to Harry's. Harry gave a small gasp before participating in the kiss. It didn't take long for the kiss to grow from slow and sweet to passionate and slightly openmouthed. Harry wrapped his arms around Tim's neck, molding into the man's body more fully, while his hands went into Tim's hair. Tim wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, his hands ending up on Harry's ass. Harry moaned at the contact and groaned when Tim pushed him up against the wall. Tim bent down lower and deepened the kiss, mapping out Harry's mouth with his tongue.

_/Break/_

"I think the mules finally went on holiday." Abby said and smiled at the screen while high-fiving Ziva. Tony who had entered at one point gagged a bit.

"I will never be able to look at McGee without seeing that for my inner eye again."

_/Break/_

Harry wrapped his legs around Tim's waist when he lifted Harry of his feet. Harry smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms stronger around Tim's neck and shoulders. Tim loosened one of his hands from Harry's ass and put it under his loose shirt, feeling the muscles twitch under his touch.

**A.N.**

**Well there we are, finally some Harry/Tim action, hoped you liked it.**

**Still three exams left, so you will have to be patient for the next update.**

**Leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 10 Payback and mad superiors

**Thank you to my lovely reviewers:**** animelover88888888, Lientjuhh, , Angel JJK, lillybean queen of the i ocean, CrimsonMoon2009, DarkRiddlesDestiny, silverharpie17, Rori Potter, Mistress Hikari, starbright37, Ming Xiong, vulcangirl1983, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, SeaBreeze2Ga, yumi2482, Sliver of Melody, HarryPotter'sCharmed, DianaLynn0724, Sev's Little girl, RazielCullen3, Pika-chan, Strahl-liebe, milthrilandtj, animaluvr123, devels angels, MissySprite777, athena89, xXFreedom-ReaderXx, Serpent91, lazycrazykitten, kitty161, Thera-Rocklynn, xXImmortalwithWINGSXx, assalm, beauty0102, Kaito Seishiro, Paddy Gurl, NATWEST, YaoiYuriFan, TwilightHarryAndAlexRiderFan, Alyce of the Togas, spk, Ichigo Mirai, Charlesiscool, haleyk15, grey-shadow-horse, NightWorldFreak, **

**I own absolutely nothing (which is such a shame)!**

**Over 400 reviews! Thank you all, you are amazing!**

**My exams are over and I passed(Yeah!), so that means more time for me to write, but I have decided to focus on one story at the time. So my two other stories(Trust Amongst Stranger and Hummingbird) won't be updated till this one is finished; which won't be long as I only have planned 5 more chapters(besides this one).**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10 – Payback and mad superiors**

Harry smirked against Tim's neck when he saw Tony squirm after he had kissed Tim behind his left ear, from where he stood leaning against Tim's back, helping going through some information on Petty Officer Allen. Harry and Tim had decided to get some well deserved payback and were doing a pretty good job so far. Abby was having lots of trouble with her machines, Ziva's things disappeared from time to time and Harry and Tim made sure to be very couply around Tony since it bothered the man enough for the others to laugh at his behalf.

"Harry leave McGee's neck alone and get back to work. DiNozzo update." Gibbs said when he entered the office area. Gibbs had been very cool about Harry and Tim being a couple, but he was acting like a real parent and not letting them be alone for long or letting them sleep in the same room when they were at his house. Harry still thought it funny the first time, around 2 days ago, when his uncle had ordered Harry from the couch, where he had been sitting with Tim, to his room; the former guestroom. Harry didn't mind, he found it nice that someone was acting like a parent.

_/Break/_

"Where the hell is it?" Ziva growled looking through her things.

"What have you lost now Ziva?" Tony said and looked up while Tim was hiding a smile, he and Harry had taken Ziva's booth knife from her drawer and Harry had taken it with him down to Abby, who was in need of some assistance.

"My knife. I have looked everywhere and I can't find it."

"Sure you didn't forget it at home?" Tony asked with a smirk, he just loved teasing Ziva.

"No I did not forget it at home Tony, I put it in the drawer when I got in earlier." Ziva said, sounding quit frustrated.

"Maybe it is with everything else you seemed to have lost today?" Tim said. Ziva just growled and emptied her bag on her desk to go through that again.

_/Break/_

Harry's fingers were going a mile per hour while he was tracing some transfers from one of the marines in Allen's unit. Abby was working on the other computer trying to get a match from a fingerprint and some blood that had been discovered in Allen's apartment. Harry smirked as he scratched his nose, sending a bit of magic into Abby's dinger.

'_Ding'_ Abby swirled around to look at one of her other screens.

"That was weird." Abby said when she tried to find out why it had dinged. Harry smiled as he silenced the ding from the match of the fingerprint a little while later.

"Abby the computer found a match to the fingerprint." Harry said since Abby had been working on the other computer since the first ding.

"But it didn't ding." Abby said and went back to her computer.

"What didn't ding?" Gibbs asked from behind them. Abby turned to look at him for a second before turning back again.

"My dinger. First it dinged without a match, but then when there was a match it didn't ding."

"Maybe it's broken. Now tell me what you got."

_/Break/_

"Argh." Ziva growled while tapping her keyboard again and again making her computer beep for each key pushed.

"Ziva relax." Tim said and made his way over to Ziva's desk his eyes laughing. Tim had been 'playing' with Ziva's computer when she and Tony had been out to get some coffee and lunch earlier.

"There." Tim said after he had 'fixed' Ziva's computer.

"Thank you McGee." Ziva said and turned back to her work never noticing the smirk Tim gave Harry as he got out of the elevator.

_/Break/_

"Not again!" Tony groaned as he saw Harry and Tim kissing by the wall behind the stairs.

"You okay Tony?" Tim asked straitening his shirt like nothing was wrong.

"No." Tony moaned and walked the other way shaking his head, obviously trying to get the image of the couple kissing out of his head.

"Think they had enough yet?" Harry asked giving Tim another soft kiss.

"Yes, but this is too much fun. The look on Tony's face each time he sees us kissing is priceless." Tim said shaking his head sadly with a big smile. Harry smirked and smacked Tim's shoulder.

_/Break/_

"Where is Mini-Probie Probie?" Tony asked looking around trying to spot the youngest member of Team Gibbs.

"Out getting coffee I think, he didn't quit say." Tim answered looking up from his computer. Gibbs looked up when the elevator opened seeing his nephew coming towards them his hands filled with coffee and a paper bag. Putting his load on Tim's desk Harry turned to the rest of the team with a guilty look on his face.

"What did you do?" Ziva asked the moment she noticed Harry's expression. Harry had already explained it to Abby when he had been down with a big Caf-Pow as apology to her.

"Well I wanted to apologize for the trouble Tim and I have caused these last couple of days." Harry said putting a cup of coffee on each desk.

"What kind of trouble? As far as I know you have only made Tony squirm a bit." Ziva said taking a sip of her coffee, Tony just glared at her.

"Well that was only part of it." Tim said trying to take a look in the bag but got his hand smacked away.

"Trouble in paradise Probie? And what do you mean only part of it?" Tony asked taking a skeptic look at his coffee. Tim merely ignored Tony and pulled the lit of his coffee.

"For one: Ziva's missing possessions and computer trouble."

"You did that? Where is my knife?" Ziva demanded to know, all the other missing possessions had found their way back.

"Your knife is right in front of you taped under your desk." Harry said sipping his own cup, which was filled with hot chocolate. Ziva quickly got under the table and reemerged with her knife safely in her hand. Gibbs leaned back in his chair knowing that there was more to this.

"What else did you two do?"

"We played a little with Abby's computer, her music and dinger to be exact." Harry said, it had fun to watch Abby try to play her own music but ending up with different other songs that Tim had mentioned she didn't like.

"She must be mad at you." Tony stated.

"Not really. She was a little frustrated while it was going on, but found it funny when I explained her why." Harry said leaning against Tim's desk.

"And why did you do what you did?" Gibbs asked; both Tony and Ziva looked eager to know.

"We did what we did to get a little payback for looking us in the elevator." Tim said.

"Well we only did that for your own good." Ziva said.

"I get the feeling that my part of the payback won't end just yet." Tony said slapping his hand over his eyes. Ziva snickered into her coffee.

_/Break/_

"So what is in that mysterious bag of yours?" Tim asked when they entered his apartment.

"Just some ingredients for dinner tonight, which is a surprise, and a few other things." Harry said petting Jethro as he stood from his basket to greet them.

"What other things?" Tim asked wrapping his arms around Harry kissing his neck in the process.

"Not that you jerk." Harry said with a laugh since Tim was digging his fingers into Harry's sides tickling him.

_/Break/_

Tim woke late that night, laying flat on his stomach, when he heard something rustle around his apartment. Looking around the bedroom he found Harry missing. Pulling on a t-shirt Tim walked into the main room. At his computer, with a cup of something steaming by his side, sat Harry playing one of his new games.

"Couldn't sleep?" Tim asked leaning down and put his head on top of Harry's. Harry paused the game and leaned his head against Tim's chest over the back of the chair.

"Something like that." Harry mumbled getting a soft kiss in return.

"Why don't you turn off the computer and come back to bed?" Tim asked letting Harry get away with not telling him what was wrong. Harry turned off the computer and stood, Tim's right arm wrapped around his shoulders. Harry cuddled closer to Tim turning his head and rubbed his nose at Tim's neck.

"I guess not sleeping made you less sleepy huh?" Tim asked with a chuckle as Harry turned to face him wrapping his arms around his neck, his hands in Tim's hair.

"That makes you the lucky one doesn't it?" Harry asked with a smile and kissed Tim on the lips before moving to his neck again.

_/Break/_

"New day, new case." Tony said with a sigh as they unloaded the truck the next day. They had gotten a call earlier about a dead marine at a training camp.

"Suck it in DiNozzo." Ziva said pulling out the evidence-kit.

"Suck it up, not in Ziva." Tony said turning to her. Harry smiled and handed Tim his bag. Gibbs was off to the side talking with the Sergeant running the camp, the rest of the unit had been asked to wait in the dining-hall.

_/Break/_

"Private Wilson's buddies said that Wilson was good at pretty much everything, a nice and fun friend and apparently single." Ziva told.

"Grew up in Halifax, Virginia, father died in 1994. Graduated from University of Virginia in 1998, good grades. Wilson became a marine shortly after that. No criminal records of any kind." Tim continued. Harry and Tony were still at the camp going through and collecting Wilson's possessions before they would continue to his apartment.

"Heard anything from Harry and DiNozzo yet?" Gibbs asked looking at the files Tim had brought up on the plasma.

"They called five minutes ago that they were finishing up at the camp." Ziva said before going back to her work.

_/Break/_

"Jethro you're early." Ducky said when Gibbs entered Autopsy. Private Wilson's body was lying on the table; Palmer was standing beside the table taking notes.

"I thought I was right on time. What do you got?" Gibbs asked taking in the private's body.

"Not much actually. It appears that Wilson was killed due to an overdose; he had been on painkillers after getting injured on a fieldtrip last week. What bothers me is that the painkillers wouldn't be enough to kill him, he would have had to take almost the entire bottle, if not more, to make this kind of damage." Ducky answered showing Gibbs his findings.

_/Break/_

"So have you and McGee taken the next step?" Tony asked looking through Wilson's closet.

"What do you mean the next step? No, wait, don't answer that." Harry said turning back to the bookcase he had been looking at.

"You're not telling me that "The Lovely Couple" hasn't gone all the way yet? Because that is one hell of a hickey you have on your neck."

"Just because you sleep with a girl on the first date, doesn't mean that Tim and I do. Now get back to work before I lock you in the closet you were supposed to be looking through." Harry said, never looking at Tony who held his hands up in mock surrender.

_/Break/_

"What has you in such a good mood?" Tim asked when Harry and Tony got back from Wilson's apartment.

"Nothing, nothing. Just the lovely Senior Field Agent putting his nose where it doesn't belongs." Harry said, the word 'lovely' was drawled, and glared at Tony who was updating Gibbs about their findings.

"Well that's Tony, always putting his nose in other people's business, even when he knows to keep his distance." Tim said; the last part loud enough for Tony to hear. Tony just gave Tim a smile and raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"Anything new?" Harry asked ignoring Tony once again.

"Not much actually but, Ducky says that Wilson died of an overdose." Tim answered sitting down; Harry leaned against the desk beside him.

"That would not be with his own pills then. The bottle of painkillers we found at Wilson's apartment was new, the label stated he had gotten them from the pharmacy the day before the camp started and was only missing the exact number of pills Wilson would need during the camp, beside we found the rest of those pills among his possessions." Harry said fishing two evidence-bags up from his backpack. Gibbs, who had been listening, took the two bags and looked them over; nodding slowly Gibbs handed them back to Harry.

"Get Abby to run a test on these and ask her to see if they match the result from Wilson's tox screen." Gibbs said. Harry turned to Tim with a questioning raised brow, Tim just shrugged his shoulders; he obviously didn't know what Gibbs had in mind.

_/Break/_

"Tony. Could I talk to you for a minute?" Tim asked as they made her way down to Abby after she had called Gibbs. Tony stopped and turned towards him; Tim noticed Harry looking back at him before continuing into the elevator.

"What Probie? Needing any help in the love department?" Tony asked with a smirk and teasing voice.

"No I don't need help. I just want you to lie of Harry for a while. He doesn't feel that well today." Tim said thinking about how restless Harry had slept after he had found him by the computer.

"Running him to hard Timmie Boy?"

"Tony I would appreciate if you could keep your head out of our relationship, but Harry hasn't been sleeping well for your information." Tim said keeping his voice cold to try and get Tony to back down.

_/Break/_

"What do you got Abs?" Gibbs asked an hour and a half later when he and the rest of the team entered the lab. Abby quickly turned down the volume of her music and brought some chards up on her screens.

"The pills in the bag doesn't match those in the bottle, but they do much those Wilson overdosed with. The pills in the bag had a much higher content of the painkiller than Wilson's original pills." Abby said while gesturing with her hands.

"So you're saying that someone switched Wilson's medication?" Ziva asked and Abby nodded with a smile, making her pigtails swing back and forth. Harry turned to look at the chards.

"The content of the drug in the new pills would be enough for Wilson's body to go into shock and shut down, especially since he had been using the other pills with the smaller dose." Harry said pointing at the screen. The others looked at him surprised for a second before going back to normal.

"But who would do that? The other members of the unit all described Wilson as a good friend." Tim asked.

"No, but they did say that Wilson was better at most things. Even better than Sergeant Dion at times. As the superior he would have access to all parts of the camp, including his students belongings." Tony said.

_/Break/_

It all turned out to be that Sergeant Dion saw it as his right to be better than the privates in his training camp and since Wilson had been better than his superior, Dion had switched his pills. Dion had hoped to make Wilson's achievement worsen to make his image better again, but had ended up killing Wilson instead.

**A.N.**

**There you are another chapter. This one got a lot longer than it had started out to be but I think it went pretty well.**

**Harry's dream will all be explained in a later chapter.**

**Leave a review and let me know what you think. Have a great summer everyone!**


	12. Chapter 11 Sick Days

**Thank you to my lovely reviewers: lillybean queen of the i ocean, slashslut, Beth5572, The-Death-Queen, Lientjuhh, HarryPotter'sCharmed, Dysgrammatophobia, vulcangirl1983, Angel JJK, WolfGirl75, grey-shadow-horse, Mistress Hikari, ncishplover, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, Rori Potter, Allanah-x, zentry, Rainbow2007, silverharpie17, SeaBreeze2Ga, sweetyamiyugigirl, Ichigo Mirai, Sev's Little girl, CrayonsPink, milthrilandtj, CrimsonMoon2009, GinaStar, starbright37, AnarchuOfinsanity13, animaluvr123, YaoiYuriFan, CatishAngel07, Alyce of the Togas, Serpent91, beauty0102, Thera-Rocklynn, diesedame, ****Moonyxforever, Sliver of Melody**

**There is a poll on my profile that I would like you all to take a look at since I will need it for the next chapter.**

**This chapter, or interlude if you will, is not part of the last five chapters, so there is still five more chapters to go; it just popped up and forced its way into this story.**

**Chapter 11 – Sick days and worried uncles**

**Enjoy!**

"Why do I get the feeling that today is going to be a long day?" Tony murmured to himself running a hand through his hair. He had been in for half an hour; Ziva had been there before him, and so far had had nothing to do.

"Because we are on phone-duty today DiNozzo." Gibbs said and stood from his desk, Ziva following his movement.

"Oh the joy. Where are Probie-Dee and Probie-Dum?" Tony asked and stood to follow his boss and Ziva.

"They called in sick." Gibbs said, his mind going over what could be wrong. Tim had called just before Tony had showed up, and called in sick for him and Harry. When Gibbs had asked what was wrong all he had been told was that Harry wasn't feeling well and that Tim was using one of his days of to care for him.

_/Break/_

Tim sighed and kept running his hand softly through Harry's hair. Since the night Tim had found Harry at his computer, Harry had had trouble sleeping and was weakened by it. Tim had tried to get Harry to tell him what was wrong, but Harry kept jumping to another subject. Tim knew that something was wrong and that it was scaring Harry; scaring him a lot more than the battle against Voldemort he had survived all those months ago had.

"Why won't you tell me what is wrong?" Tim whispered kissing Harry's temple. The only thing close to an answer he had gotten out of Harry was that everything new was playing with his memories and thoughts. That his new experiences with working for the NCIS had somehow affected his nightmares and had made them seem all the more frightening. But Tim knew that it was something else, something that Harry didn't wanted to share.

_/Break/_

Harry woke to the smell of coffee. He felt slightly better than he had in the last few days and knew it was because Tim had been sitting with him, looking over him, making sure he was okay. Harry didn't know how to explain it all to Tim, hell he didn't even know if it was real or just a glitz in his mind playing with him. Harry rolled over and saw the red digits on the clock saying 12.30. Had he really slept that long? Harry remembered Tim calling in sick earlier, around seven if he remembered right.

"I don't know how you put up with me." Harry said when he entered the kitchen sitting down across Tim, who was nursing a steaming cup of coffee.

"Because it makes me happy to make sure you are okay." Tim said with a smile, pushing a cup, a thermos bottle and the container with cocoa mix across the table. Harry smiled in thanks taking the cup letting his fingers brush over Tim's.

_/Break/_

Gibbs was worried. He knew something was wrong with Harry and he didn't like not knowing. He had seen how Harry's skin had gotten paler over the last two weeks, and had watched the rings under his eyes darken. Phone-duty wasn't the most considerate job to do when you had a lot on your mind. Tony had gotten eight calls so far from navy wives wanting to get in contact with their husbands and Ziva had been flirted with by five marines. But Gibbs hadn't gotten any calls that had taking his thoughts of his nephew which just increase his worry even more.

_/Break/_

'_BANG!'_

Harry woke with a start looking around franticly. Finding himself in Tim's bed Harry sighed in relief; it had just been a dream. The same dream he had been having almost every time he finally got some sleep over the last two weeks. Harry didn't know what to make of the dream; he knew it wasn't a memory, but that was about it. He had a feeling he would need some assistance from Neville and Luna, the only two of his friends that had stayed by him through it all. After having lunch with Tim Harry had been forced back to bed to get some more needed sleep. As he had slipped under the cooled covers Harry had heard Tim typing on his typewriter with a sweet jazz tune playing from his record player.

"Another bad dream?" Tim asked from the door. Harry turned to look at him, easily seeing the worry in his eyes.

"Well you could stay with me to keep them at bay." Harry said with a smirk scooting down till he was lying flat on the bed, removing the covers a little at the same time. Tim knew Harry was changing the subject again, but who was he to let an offer like that slip past him.

"You are quiet the manipulator you know." Tim said and crawled on to the bed.

"Please no, you make me sound like Dumbledore." Harry said with a chuckle and put his hands on Tim's shoulders to pull him closer. Tim shuddered a little at the comparison, making Harry laugh again.

"What are you then? A sly minx perhaps?" Tim suggested and kissed Harry, moving his mouth to Harry's neck a minute later.

"Stop talking." Harry moaned arching his neck to give Tim better access. Tim just chuckled and gave the earlobe in front of him a slight tug.

**A.N.**

**I know it is short. But this should only be seen as an interlude after all.**

**I hope I didn't confuse you all too much, but kept you hooked on the story.**

**Please vote on the poll so you can have a say in the last few chapters.**

**Leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	13. Chapter 12 A Blast From the Past

**Thanks to my lovely reviewers****: SchwarzShifter, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, diesedame, slashslut, Lientjuhh, Angel JJK, Rainbow2007, RazielCullen3, sweetyamiyugigirl, starbright37, silverharpie17, vulcangirl1983, Mimaindi, lillybean queen of the i ocean, Thera-Rocklynn, Sev's Little girl, spinnerofdark, Rori Potter, Moonyxforever, CrimsonMoon2009, TangledPencils, Katsy17, SeaBreeze2Ga, devels angels, Sliver of Melody, amous. Serpent91, HarryPotter'sCharmed, zafaran, deadblackrose, beauty0102, Ichigo Mirai, Kaito Hatake Uchiha, Gothic Lust, xDarklightx, CrayonsPink**

**Chapter 12 – A Blast from the Past**

**Enjoy!**

Luna looked at the letter Harry had sent her with the mail-powder the Twins had developed during the war. She hadn't heard from her friend since a few days after his birthday, and had been a little worried about him, but she, and Neville, knows that Harry can take care of himself. After finding Neville in the library they went to the Room of Requirement for some privacy, they and Remus were the only people that knew where Harry was after all; the wizarding world had thought him kidnapped at first and had now categorized Harry as MIA.

"'_Dear Luna and Neville._

_I'm sorry that I haven't contacted you sooner, but everything has been so hectic._

_I'm writing because I need your help. During the last few weeks I have been having some very weird dreams. They are not memories or thoughts I've been having, they are like the visions Voldemort sent me back then, but that should be impossible. I'm lost and I really need to know your oppinions. The only thing I can think of this being is somekind premonitons, like a seer would have, but I have checked my family-tree, on both sides, and there is no one on it that had powers close to a seer._

_I hope you have any idea of what is going on, because I can't take this much more. I don't want to loose what I have just gotten. Contact Remus if needed, but please hurry._

_Yours truly_

_Harry.'_ Any ideas?" Luna said after she had read the letter. Neville took the letter and read it again to himself.

"One. But I don't know if that is even possible."

_/Break/_

"Gear up. A marine have been found killed at his home in North Bethesda." Gibbs said as he came out of the elevator. Harry looked up from the article about seers through time he had been reading on Tim's computer.

"Ziva call Ducky and send this adress to the GPSs in the cars, Harry, McGee you are driving with me." Gibbs said giving Ziva a slip of paper and put his gun in his belt and his badge in his pocket.

_/Break/_

"Gregory Wesley's wife, Bettina, was found by the police when they got to the scene, she has been taken to the hospital in Bethesda. There was no sign of a break in what so ever, no sign of struggle. The only things we found were a full fingerprint on the door handle and a shoeprint on the floor in the hall." Ziva said showing Wesley's file and crime scene photos on the plasma.

"Gregory was on leave after getting injured in Afghanistan last month, he was given a Purple Heart. His file is clean." Tony said.

"Harry you're with me." Gibbs said and stood. Since Harry had gotten back from his sick leave a few days ago his uncle had been having a hard time leaving Harry on his own.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked when they got down in the garage.

"To interview Mrs. Wesley, maybe she knows something." Gibbs said getting in behind the wheel.

_/Break/_

"Have she been like this since she got here?" Gibbs asked looking at his nephew and Mrs. Wesley through the window. Mrs. Wesley's doctor, Henry Silver, was standing beside Gibbs, telling him about what little they had found.

"Pretty much, she reacts when people talk to her or touch her, but she is easily distracted and we have not been able to get her to talk. Beside some nerve damage I can't explain is there nothing wrong, her vitals are fine, blood pressure normal, nothing out of the ordinary. It's like she has lost her mind. I can't understand it, I was by their house last week to check up on Gregory and they both seemed fine, Gregory's injury was healing nicely and he was doing much better than he has in a long time." Doctor Silver said checking his chard again.

"Thank you doctor." Gibbs said and entered the room. Harry looked up at him, a haunted look in his eyes.

"Find out anything?"

"Not much Uncle, she gets distressed when I mention Sergeant Wesley, but other than her fascination by my notepad I can't get anything out of her." Harry said. Harry knew he needed to be focused on the case, but his mind was on his dreams and on how much Bettina Wesley reminded him of Neville's parents. He would need to scan her, but he couldn't do it with his Uncle a few feet away and he wasn't ready to tell the man about his past.

_/Break/_

"Found the cause of dead Ducky?" Gibbs asked when they got back to the navy yard.

"No Jethro, the only thing I can tell you is that the Sergeant died five hours before you got there." The doctor said. Harry looked at the partly covered body on the table, beside Ducky's cuts to examine it was the body free of any bruises, cuts or other injuries beside the wound on his leg from the roadside bomb that had put him on leave.

"Ducky if you should give it a guess, what would you say killed the Sergeant?" Harry asked looking up at the older ME. Ducky looked at Gibbs, noticing he also wanted to know, before turning back to the table.

"Some kind of major heart attack would be my best guess, but there is nothing that indicates it. Abby is running a toxscreen but I don't think it will turn up with anything." Ducky said covering Wesley up completely.

_/Break/_

"Tim all this seems scarily familiar." Harry said later, Gibbs was updating Director Sheppard and Tony and Ziva had gone after lunch.

"What do you mean?" Tim asked the younger male in his lap.

"It just reminds me of something I had hoped I had left behind." Harry said placing his head on Tim's shoulder.

"Couldn't it be a coincident?"

"Nothing is a coincident when it comes to me, I learned that a years ago."

_/Break/_

"Boss, Wesley's superior have been found killed. The local police said he had been turned inside out." Tony said, it was clear he didn't believe the last part.

"Inside out?" Ziva asked looking at Tony like he was crazy.

"Don't look at me like that, it was Chief Rasill that said that."

"Well what are you waiting for? Harry, Tony gear up you're with me. Ziva, McGee you keep working." Gibbs said standing his desk. Harry looked at Tim, a haunted look in his eyes.

"Well that is just nasty." Tony said taking a picture of the maltreated body on the bed. Harry bagged and tagged keeping his eyes on anything but the body on the bed, if he should give it a calculated guess he would say magic had been behind that since he knew nothing human could do that to another human being.

_/Break/_

"Tim I need your help." Harry whispered late that night, Tony and Ziva had already gone home, with the order of coming back in early the next morning, Gibbs was still going over some files on his computer.

"What?" Tim whispered back and pushed the button at the elevator. He knew not to ask too many questions when Harry was like that

"I need to check the bodies, I think something magical is behind this case." Tim nodded and guided Harry to the other elevator.

"What do you need to do?" Tim said pulling Wesley out of the freezer.

"A simple spell I found during the war, when I searched for a way to kill Voldemort. _Ostendo_." Harry said and ran his hand over the body. A second later a greenish glow came from Wesley's body.

"What does that mean?" Tim asked indicating to the glow.

"That he was killed by the killing curse. Could you pull out Major Motherwell?" Harry said covering Wesley's body again and pushed the sledge back into the freezer. Tim put a hand over his mouth when he had pulled the other sledge out, he hadn't seen the Major's body.

"_Ostendo_." A purple glow spread over the body, but it swished to a black glow a second later.

"Was that supposed to happen?"

"Only when the caster has been marked by evil." Harry whispered covering up Motherwell again.

"Marked by evil?"

"Like a Death Eater has been marked with the Dark Mark."

_/Break/_

Harry shivered as he and Tim made their way across the dark parking lot, the lamps weren't working. He could hear Tim's footsteps in front of him and looked up when the sound of Tim's car unlocking came from his right.

"Tim?" Harry didn't liked how quiet it had become, he couldn't hear Tim's footprints or his breathing. Harry was about to call out to Tim again when something smelling of chloroform was placed over the bottom of his face.

"Sweet dreams." A rough voice whispered into Harry's ear.

**A.N.**

**Another finished chapter, I had some problems with the first part but it needed to be done.**

**Ostendo is a Latin word for Reveal.**

**Hope you liked it, leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	14. Chapter 13 Russian Roulette

**Thank you to my lovely reviewers: ****SchwarzShifter, starbright37, Lientjuhh, xDarklightx, Rainbow2007, Ichigo Mirai, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, SeaBreeze2Ga, Angel JJK, WolfGirl75, silverharpie17, vulcangirl1983, flouts, lillybean queen of the i ocean, HarryPotter'sCharmed, Rori Potter, Katsy17, Sev's Little girl, Sliver of Melody, Moonyxforever, Thera-Rocklynn, Ladyroo88, diesedame, Alyce of the Togas, Serpent91, Thenchick, Merme, beauty0102, devels angels, Kaito Hatake Uchiha, CalamityJim, **

**Over 500 reviews, you guys are really amazing. Thank you.**

**This chapter is based on Russian Roulette by Rihanna, which the partial lyrics are from.**

**Just for the record: I Own NOTHING**

**Chapter 13 – Russian Roulette**

**Enjoy!**

_As my life flashes before my eyes  
I'm wondering will I ever see another sunrise?  
So many won't get the chance to say goodbye  
But it's too late to pick up the value of my life_

"McGee relax. Slow down and tell it again. Who is missing?" Gibbs said, having a bad feeling.

"_It's Harry Boss, he is missing. We we're on our way to the car when something knocked me out. When I woke Harry was gone_." McGee said, his voice sounding distressed.

"Get working McGee. I'll get Tony and Ziva." Gibbs said in the demanding voice he used at work, he didn't want McGee to freak more than he already was and if he needed to be cool on the outside then so be it.

_/__ / Break / /_

Harry moaned painfully when he woke, he felt like he had been run over by a car.

"Nice to see you here with us Mr. Evans, or should I say Potter?" Harry tried to look up at the talker, but all he could see were blurry blobs.

"Wish I could say the same." Harry bit out, his mind going into fight-mode, making him sound way braver than he was.

"Oh yes, I was told about your disadvantage." The voice said and a snap from his capture sounded in the room, a second later Harry felt his glasses put on his face; he couldn't help but flinch when he felt foreign hands on his face.

"There, much better." The voice said again, this time Harry recognized it as the one he had heard before everything went black earlier. The room he was in was medium sized and windowless, Harry looked around and found four other men beside the one sitting in front of him at a table, they all looked big and muscled, their eyes blank for all emotion, making shivers run down his spine.

"That I wouldn't say, you're not the one tied to a chair." Harry said, hoping he would find a way out of the mess he had ended up in.

_/ / Break / /_

"McGee did you find anything of the surveillance camera?" Gibbs asked when he got in with Tony and Ziva before he put a cup of coffee on Tim's desk.

"Two guys, the one that knocked me on the head, is going through the face scanner, and the other I couldn't get anything useful from the camera's beside he was wearing a dark blue jumper. There was a shadow of a SUV; I'm checking ATM and traffic cameras in the direction the SUV drove, hoping to find something." Tim said and the second he finished his computer gave a beep.

"The face scanner found a match, a Sebastian Fires, been to prison several times for fraught, rubbery and drug possession. He was released from prison three weeks ago."

"DiNozzo check his phone records, find out who he has talked to while he was in prison and after. Ziva find that SUV. Have you had anyone to check your head?" Gibbs asked and turned to look at Tim, who was running his hands over his face. Tim raised his eyes and looked into his Boss' worried eyes.

"Not yet." Tim said and took a sip of the coffee in front of him.

_/ / Break / /_

Harry didn't like the situation he was in; it all seemed like a nightmare-like déjà vu. The four men around the room had moved closer to the table after their leader, who had introduced himself as Mitchell Burke, had told him about how he had been hired to take out Harry.

"Now that I'm going to die and all, you wouldn't want to amuse me and tell me who hired you?" Harry tried, hoping Burke would tell.

"Nice try little one, but I have been told everything about you, every little last detail." Burke said and placed his arms on the table, leaning forward.

"Do you wanna play a game, little one?" Burke asked and indicated for the biggest of the other four to step closer. Harry eyed the big man and it wasn't really a game that came to his mind when he looked at him.

"Don't worry, little one, Max here won't be playing, he is just here to give us the main piece for our little game." Burke said and Max placed a gun on the table; now Harry knew why it seemed like a déjà vu, it was the same scenario he had been seeing in his dreams during the last three, or so, weeks.

"What kind of game?" Harry asked looking up at Burke. One of the yet unidentified men in the room snorted, clearly knowing what the game was about. Burke smirked and gave the gun on the table a swing, making the handle turn towards Harry.

"Ever heard about Russian Roulette?"

_/ / Break / /_

"I have checked Fires associates and have come up with three possible matches, Max Moore, Igor Busca and a Mitchell Burke. Burke has called Fires, Moore and Busca several times the last week. Burke has been to jail two times, but has paid his own bail both times, the guy clearly have money and well placed contacts; but from the data I have been able to find on Burke I haven't found anything that indicates a job or an heritage. During the last four years there have been deposits to Burke's bank account several times with big amounts." Tony said and pulled the info up on the plasma.

"I got an usable picture of the SUV from a traffic cam on New Jersey Avenue and have been able to follow it to Jefferson Davis Highway. The SUV, a Mazda CX-9, is registered to a Daniel Blicher. Blicher is wanted for grand theft auto around the DC area, is known for drug possession and has been to jail for kidnapping, but the chase was closed when there wasn't pressed any charges." Ziva said showing the route of the SUV on the screen.

"Where are they going? Have any of you been able to track the GPS in their phones?" Gibbs said looking at the screen. Tim was sitting at his desk, a bag of ice pressed to the back of his head.

"No. They have all been turned off. The last place I were able to track them was near the Army and Navy Country Club." Tim said showing the place on Ziva's map.

_/ / Break / /_

Harry knew he needed to buy time, needed to give Tim and his Uncle time to find him, but how he didn't know; he didn't even know where he was. Something that made harry's nerves stand up and ready, was how calm everybody in the room were, like they had tried it before or that they were sure they weren't going to get caught.

"See little one, one bullet. The one of us that lives, win." Burke said and placed one bullet in the barrel. It was when the gun clicked that Harry got an idea, hopefully it would work, but first he needed to find out where he was. Harry let his magic seep out of him around the room, behind him he found a door and let his magic slip under it and out into a bigger room. Harry closed his eyes, hoping not to seem suspicious in front of Burke and let his mind follow the magic all the way out to a car that was parked in the room outside the one he was in. Harry focused his magic on the car, making it start before letting the tailpipe backfire.

"What was that? Blicher, go check it out. Busca go with him, check everything around the building and keep an eye out, I don't like surprises." Burke ordered. Harry focused some of his magic on the older one of the two, hoping that it was Busca, and mumbled a spell he had learned during his training for the war, a spell that allowed him to see what the person the spell was cast on saw.

"What was that little one? Already saying your prayers?" Burke teased having heard Harry mumble.

_/ / Break / /_

Tim looked up from his now empty coffee cup when he got a mail, they had been searching for Harry most of the night and dawn was now close approaching. Tim quickly opened it when he saw Harry's name at the subject line.

"_I'm fine__, please hurry._

_Pier 1 Imports – 3901_

_Harry"_

"What's that McGee?" Tony asked from beside him, he had noticed how Tim had jumped when the mail had come. Tony turned the screen to take a better look, before he turned wide eyes to Tim.

"How?" Was all the Agent could get out.

"Not important Tony, I'll explain later, now we need to find it." Tim said and started searching for the place Harry had mentioned. Tim had been just as surprised as Tony when he had seen the mail, but knowing Harry everything was possible.

"Got it. Potomac Yard Center, Alexandria. Pier 1 Import was involved in a fire last month, the place is still under reconstruction." Tim said standing up, already pocketing his badge and gun.

_/ / Break / /_

Harry didn't like _the game_, each time the trigger clicked Harry was praying that his magic had done it again.

"Lucky again little one, this is starting to annoy me a little. It usually doesn't take this long for the job to be done." _'Usually?'_ Harry didn't like the sound of that word, it could only mean one thing, that Burke had played his _game_ before, and had obviously been successful every time. Since they had started playing an hour or two ago, Harry had used his magic to make sure that there wasn't any bullet when it was his time to shoot, it had worked so far, but Harry didn't liked the sour and irritated look that Burke's face had gotten after forty-five minutes of playing.

"Max, why don't you go switch with Busca, he wouldn't like to be left out of the fun." Burke said and Moore made his way to the door. Harry had kept the spell on Busca since he left the room, but so far Harry hadn't gotten anything useful to pinpoint his location. As Burke raised the gun, Harry focused on Busca, hoping that when the man turned around he would get any new information; slowly the man turned to look at Moore as he approached and Harry got a glimpse of the building he was in, giving him enough information. Harry cancelled the spell on Busca and let his magic fill the surrounding area searching for a way to let Tim know where he was. Just before Burke handed him the gun Harry found a computer in one of the other buildings in the area.

_/ / Break / /_

Gibbs was behind the wheel in one of the cars, Ziva was driving the other. McGee was sitting beside him putting on a bulletproof vest. Gibbs had been worried about his nephew and had been more than surprised when a mail had made its way to McGee's computer, but his junior agent had promised to explain when they had saved Harry.

"Turn here." McGee said and pointed at the exit. Gibbs turned the wheel and switched lanes, noticing in the mirror that Ziva copied his actions.

"You're sure about this?" Gibbs asked, not liking the idea that it could be mistake and big waste of time in their search for Harry.

"Very sure." McGee said and showed the next turn on the GPS. It had been half an hour since they had gotten the mail and Gibbs had the feeling that they needed to get there faster.

As they pulled into the south part of the parking lot Gibbs ordered Ziva and Tony to go around back and made McGee follow from the front.

_/ / Break / /_

Burke was starting to get mad, Harry could see in the man's eyes, his posture and how he kept clenching and unclenching his hand. Harry knew he needed to survive this any way possible, but Burke had already slapped him across the face twice with the gun because of his cheekiness, one of the hits giving him a shiner, and there was no way of knowing what Burke would do next.

"Now little one, I was told you were lucky, but this is really getting on my last nerves." Burke said when Harry once again shot blank. Harry could feel his use of magic taking its toll, manipulating objects with raw-magic was harder to do than dueling with the use of spells.

"Then let me go and you won't have to be so frustrated." Harry tried, but knew by the challenging look in Burke's eyes that the man wasn't going to let him go, not before one of them was dead anyway.

"Where would the fun be in that?" Burke said with a smirk and pulled the trigger, just to hear the gun click again. Harry and Burke both looked up when they heard guns being fired outside. Harry noticed how the four men beside him in the room tensed and shot glances at the door.

"Busca, Fires, go see what all this is about and don't come back before it is taken care of." Burke ordered and the two men hurried out of the room, gun in hand.

"I believe it was your turn little one." Burke said and handed Harry the gun.

/ / Break / /

Tim knew they were the right place when he saw Max Moore outside the building. Over the earpiece Tony announced that he and Ziva had gotten inside the building, claiming that no one was in sight and that they were waiting for orders. Gibbs signaled for them to get closer, but just in the same a car turned on the street bathing them in light. Moore turned, saw them and pointed his gun at them, looking ready to fire.

"Federal Agents put down your weapon." Gibbs ordered pointing his own gun at Moore and taking a step closer, Tim just behind him. Apparently Moore didn't want to stand down and started shooting at them. Tom and Gibbs both shot at the man and hit him in the chest making him fall to the ground. Gibbs was checking Moore's pulse when shots were heard from inside the building.

/ / Break / /

Harry looked up again when more shots were fired, this time closer. Burke took a quick look at the door before nodding at Blicher, sending him out to help the others.

"I'm sorry little one, but it seems our game have been cut short." Burke said and raised the gun at Harry. Harry flinched when he heard the safety being pulled.

"Now, close your eyes, it will make it easier." Burke said and aimed. Harry heard the door open, but didn't dare open his eyes, but he didn't to as two shots were fired and Harry felt a pain before everything went black.

**A.N.**

**Th****ere you go, another chapter. I hoped you liked it, for I sure had fun writing this chapter.**

**Leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	15. Chapter 14 Truths and First Times

**Thanks to my lovely reviewers: Angel JJK, LaxDRake4, Alyce of the Togas, Haunt of Twilight, CalamityJim, Rainbow2007, SeaBreeze2Ga, xDarklightx, Thenchick, Lientjuhh, Mistree Hikari, peggyschings, crocadile1986****, D-M likely together, GinaStar, Rori Potter, starbright37, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, Ichigo Mirai, Katsy17, Thera-Rocklynn, lillybean queen of the i ocean, silverharpie17, Sev's Little girl, spk, Sliver of Melody, mithrilandtj, CrimsonMoon2009, Moonyxforever, Basill, fairygirl8301, Serpent91, Kemowith92, vulcangirl1983, zentry, Alia-Jevs, beauty0102, RinafromSTL, WolfGirl75, Unclear Destiny, wiccan-jessica, blueeyesbetter, Kaito Hataka Uchiha, kiiyouko**

**I OWN NOTHING, but the plot of course**

**A section of this chapter has**** been given a warning sign, so if you don't like male-on-male sex you should skip that part.**

**Chapter 14 – Truths and First Times**

**Enjoy!**

Tim kept his eyes on Harry's pale face. He had been out for around five hours now, making it near noon after the worst night in his life. The team had made it just in time to save Harry's life from being taken by Burke, but not in time from saving Harry from being shot by the man. Gibbs had planted a round in Burke making him aim higher and hitting Harry in the shoulder. The force from the shot had been powerful enough to tip Harry's chair over, sending him crashing to the floor hitting his head in the process.

Tony and Ziva were out getting lunch and updating Abby and Ducky about Harry's status. Gibbs was sitting on a small couch in the room Harry had been given after being in surgery, it looked like the man was sleeping, but Tim knew better. The Boss was trying to take in everything Tim had told him about the world Harry had lived in before coming to America. An owl had come tapping on the window with a letter from Harry's friends back in England, stating something about a dormant seer gene being activated by the strength of Harry's magic, Tim was hoping Harry would explain it all later. A pained moan from the bed made Tim stand over Harry, Gibbs not far behind.

"Harry? Come on Harry, open those eyes." Tim whispered keeping an eye on the machines Harry was hooked up to.

"Tim?" Harry asked blinking his eyes open, Tim noticed they looked slightly glassy, thinking it had to be the morphine.

"Hey there." Tim said sitting down on the bed. Harry let his eyes try to take in the room, but all he got was a few dark blobs within his range of sight.

"Who else is here?" Harry asked keeping his eyes on the still unidentified blob.

"That would be me Harry." Gibbs said and put Harry's glasses on the younger man's nose, both agents noticed how Harry visibly relaxed.

_/ / Break / /_

The doctors had come in shortly after Harry had woken and declared him ready to go home, mostly because Harry nearly begged them to release him, but they did advice him to take it easy and not strain his shoulder. With the help from Tony and Tim Harry was brought down to the car, since Harry was still a little banged up from Burke's _nice_ treatment, where Gibbs already was seated behind the wheel.

"Don't you worry, we'll come see you tomorrow." Tony said with a smirk when he made ready to leave the Gibbs residence.

"Oh joy. You have been hitting him to hard, now he is speaking about himself in plural." Harry joked and smirked up at Gibbs, winching a bit from the strain on the shiner he had gotten during the night.

"Joke all you want, you know Abby is going to smother you from the moment she enters the door." Tony said and waved over his shoulder as he walked out the door. Harry turned to look at Gibbs when the door had closed behind Tony, he had noticed a different look in his eyes from the moment he had seen him at the hospital. Tim, who was sitting beside Harry, handed Harry the letter that had arrived earlier. Harry quickly scanned the letter, noticing that the findings Luna and Neville had done sounded very accurate.

"You know?" Harry asked looking at the man he had come to love as a fourth father, James, Sirius and Remus being the other three.

"McGee told me a very interesting story and an owl delivering that letter helped with the persuasion. Are you going to tell me that he was lying, or that he was telling the truth?"

"The truth." Harry mumbled and looked away, not daring to look at the man.

"Are you going to show me a magic trick?"

_/ / Break / /_

Harry still couldn't believe that Gibbs was okay with him being a wizard, but it did help as it kind of allowed him to take some of the healing potions he had stored at the house.

"It's helping." Tim said watching the bruise on Harry's face get smaller till it was only a faint reddish hue. Harry smiled at the caress Tim was providing. After eating a light dinner the three men had resigned to their rooms, Gibbs had grudgingly allowed Tim to sleep in Harry's room.

"So are you." Harry said and softly kissed Tim on the corner of his mouth. Tim smiled and put the rest of the potions back into the bag and placed it on the floor, before he started kissing Harry again. What started out as sweet kisses and innocent touches soon increased to more than it ever had been between them before. Tim let his left hand run over Harry's body while the right one was locked in his hair. Harry's hands were mapping out Tim's back and tried to take of the man's t-shirt in the process. Tim released Harry long enough to let him get rid of his t-shirt and Harry's own soon followed. Tim cringed a bit when he saw the bandaged wound on Harry's shoulder, Harry didn't have the correct potion to heal the wound completely, but the other potions had helped some, giving the smaller man a chance to turn Tim on his back and sat himself astride the muscled stomach.

"Are you going to make good use of that condom Tony slipped you last week?" Harry rasped into Tim's ear and started kissing and licking the neck below it. Eventhough they had asked Tony to keep his nose out of their relationship, had it not stopped the _senior_ agent from giving snide comments everynow and again.

"You sure?" The question came out as a moan when Harry sucked on Tim's Adam's apple, his right hand bussying itself by playing with a hardening nipple.

*** Warning * Warning * Warning ***** Warning * Warning * Warning ***

"Very." Harry made sure to moan the word before he continued his way south. Harry kissed and licked down Tim's jawline before he started sucking on the nipple he had 'played' with earlier. Tim was moaning and bucking under him and tried to words to form instead of indistinct sounds. When Harry went to change to the other nipple Tim found his strenght and changed their positions, so he once again was on top. The fact that Tim hovered over the smaller male didn't stop Harry from letting his hands wander. The moment Harry's hands skimmed over a certain part of Tim's body, the bigger male jerked down making Harry moan out loud and jerk upwards into Tim. Harry softly eased his fingers under the waistband of Tim's shorts, smirking when Tim gasped from the feeling of Harry's fingers on the sensitive skin.

"I think you're overdressed." Tim chuckled into Harry's ear the moment his shorts had hit the floor, before he hooked his thumbs in the pyjamas bottoms Harry had been wearing to bed and eased them of the slim hips under him, taking Harry's boxers down with the bottoms. Both males moaned by the skin to skin contact, Harry hooked his right arm around Tim's neck and brought the man down and started kissing him again. While kissing Tim let his hand run over the night table finding a lubricant inside the drawer. Coating his fingers Tim started to slowly prepare Harry, enjoying every wiggle and jerk coming from his body and devoured every moan coming from the now extra red lips. Harry ended the kiss and let his head dump down on the pillow, where it proceeded to turn from side to side.

"Tim, enough." Harry moaned when Tim had three fingers working easily inside him. Tim removed his fingers from Harry's entrance, gaining a whimper of need from the dark haired man, and opened the packet of condoms.

"You ready?" Tim asked, softly kissing Harry on the lips. Harry smiled and nodded, wiggling his hips against those above him. Tim kissed his way down Harry's chest liking the feeling of the smooth skin against him. Harry gasped when Tim softly entered him, going till he was buried to the hilt.

"You okay?" Tim asked, slightly worried that he had hurt Harry.

"Just fine." Harry said kissing Tim with a passion that left them both breathless. With a soft wiggle from Harry Tim started thrusting softly into the man he loved. Harry meowed and gasped with each thrust and wrapped his legs around Tim to get him deeper.

"Faster, Tim. Harder." Harry moaned breathlessly moving his hips to meet every thrust from Tim. Tim leaned in over Harry's chest kissing him while his hips moved faster and harder, the feeling of Harry's tightness around him was better than anything he had ever felt before. Harry arched his back and trashed a bit when Tim changed his aim and began hitting his prostate right on with every thrust.

"Touch yourself." Tim half moaned, half ordered into Harry's ear before he moved up his pace even more, feeling his completion nearing. Harry arched his back and neck and moved his right hand to his member and his left to Tim's chest and stomach.

"So close." Harry gasped feeling a tightening in his balls. Tim's movement became more rigid as he trusted harder and harder into Harry's gorgeous body. Harry bellowed Tim's name as he came, Tim following shortly after as Harry's passage tightened around him. Tim softly pulled out of Harry and collapsed beside the hard breathing Brit.

*** End Warning * End Warning * End Warning ***** End Warning * End Warning ***

"I think we've just found another thing you're good at." Harry laughed breathlessly. Tim just smiled and ran a hand trough Harry's hair, making Harry close his eyes and lean his head into the soft caress. Harry waved his hand over the bed, getting rid of the evidence of their activities before he snuggled up to Tim, resting his head on his chest.

_/ / Break / /_

Tim woke later that night, with his left arm around Harry, spooned up to his back, when he heard the door open slightly and slid close again. Lifting his head from the pillow, Tim saw Jethro pad into the room and curl up on the floor at Harry's side of the bed.

"Go back to sleep." Harry mumbled and scooted closer to Tim. Tim smiled at the already sleeping younger male and kissed his shoulder before he tightened his arm around Harry and went back to sleep.

_/ / Break / /_

Harry fumbled to find his glasses when he woke to Jethro's growling. Tim grumbled behind him because Harry had accidently kicked him.

"What is it Jethro?" Harry whispered, looking down at Jethro, who had his eyes trained on the door. Focusing on the door Harry could hear movements and mumbled words on the other side.

"What's wrong?" Tim said sitting up behind Harry and wrapped his arms around him.

"Morning." Harry smiled and tilted his head to give Tim a soft kiss.

"Morning. Now what is going on?" Tim said after he had returned the kiss. Harry placed a finger over his lips and pointed towards the door, Tim could see a shadow moving under it. Tim raised an eyebrow, silently asking what they were going to do. Harry smiled and waved his hand over them, dressing them in their pyjamas, and over the door making it transparent. On the other side, sitting on his knees, was Tony with Ziva hovering over him.

"Jethro, why don't you let our guests in?" Harry said making the Shepherd pad to the door and yanked the piece of rope Harry had put on it so Jethro could get out of the room if the door was closed. Tony and Ziva toppled over each other into the room landing with their faces planted in the rug.

"How nice of you to drop in." Tim said, his shoulders shaking with laughter. Jethro gave the two newcomers a sniff before he walked out the room. Tony glared up at the two on the bed before he stood, taking Ziva with him.

"Ha, ha McGee. Now what have the lovebirds been up to?" Tony said sitting down at the bottom of the bed, keeping out of reach just in case. Harry raised an eyebrow at the agent before both he and Tim yanked at the bedspread, sending Tony to the floor one more time.

"Nothing for you to worry about. Now Ziva would you please escort the floor-kisser to the kitchen?" Harry asked the chuckling woman. Ziva nodded and took a hold of Tony's shoulder forcing him out the door, closing it behind them.

"Good morning" Harry said to Tim again and kissed him, making Tim lean back against the headboard.

"Morning. Again." Tim said with a smile as he wasn't complaining.

_/ / Break / /_

Harry was surprised to see the people in the living room when he and Tim entered. Ziva was looking through the bookcase, Gibbs and Tony were sitting with a cup of coffee each, and Abby put her Caf-Pow on the table and ran to Harry and hugged him before he could say anything.

"Harry! I'm so happy you're okay." Abby said her arms in a tight grip around Harry.

"Nice to see you too Abby." Harry squeaked when the Goth's grip made pain run through his shoulder. Abby quickly released him and looked at him with a shameful look in her eyes.

"Relax Abby it's okay, it's just a bit sore." Harry said giving her a gentle smile. Out of the corner of his eyes Harry noticed how Tony and Ziva were watching him.

"What?" Harry said looking at the two of them.

"Your eye is already healed."

"And you seem to be doing a lot better." Tony added to Ziva's statement. Harry, not wanting to tell his co-workers about his past, gave Tim a sideways glance.

"I've always been a fast healer." Harry said hoping that they would believe him.

"Now who wants breakfast?" Tim asked before Tony or Ziva could say anything. Harry smiled and went to the kitchen pulling out eggs, bacon and vegetables from the fridge. Tim, knowing not to get in the way, found plates and silverware and put it on the table. Tony, Abby and Ziva watched as Harry cooked them breakfast, an omelette was sizzling in one pan with tomatoes and sausages in another, toast were popping out of the toaster and a new pot of coffee was brewing on the machine.

"Wow." Tony said when all the food was on the table fifteen minutes later. Gibbs and Tim, used to how well and quick Harry cooked, sat down and started eating, making the other three dig in. Harry smiled and softly sat down beside Tim putting a piece of toast and two sausages on his plate.

_/ / Break / /_

"Now this is fun." Tony said looking up from his paperwork, they were looking through old cases Burke had been part of, when a file was sent to him from the security guards' office.

"What could possibly be fun working with paperwork Tony?" Ziva asked looking up at him.

"You better watch for yourself." Tony said and beckoned the Israeli over. Ziva took one look at the screen and instantly knew why Tony thought it was fun, it was the ultimate blackmail material. The file Tony had received was a clip from the security camera outside Abby's lab. It showed McGee and Harry doing something they obviously shouldn't be doing in the hallway; it was much like the clip Abby had saved in her computer from the time they trapped Harry and McGee in the elevator.

"Having fun DiNozzo?" Harry asked, leaning on the small wall behind the agent's desk. Tony quickly put the video down as he and Ziva turned to look at Harry.

"Harry! You shouldn't sneak up on people like that." Tony said following Harry with his eyes as he neared the desk.

"And you should keep your nose out of other people's business, or you could end up losing it." Harry said and made a few clicks on Tony's keyboard, making the video disappear.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed about being caught on camera." Ziva said sitting down at her desk.

"Whoever said I was embarrassed?" Harry said with a smirk and left the office area, he had just ruined the best blackmail material those two had had in a long time.

**A.N.**

**My first sex-scene! I'm quite proud how it turned out. I hope you guys liked it.**

**Leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	16. Chapter 15 A Plan Well Done

**Thank you to my lovely reviewers: Angel JJK, True Blue Clan, SeaBreeze2Ga, Rainbow2007, Lientjuhh, Chrustel Malfoy-Potter, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, Sliver of Melody, Rori Potter, WolfGirl75, kiiyouko, Ichigo Mirai, Kaito Hataka Uchiha, xDarklightx, silverharpie17, Lady Logos, Beth5572, crocadile1986, lillybean queen of the i ocean, Katsy17, Haunt of twilight, Sev's Little Girl, milthrilandtj, BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath, Thera-Rocklynn, vulcangirl1983, webpixie, ****HarryPotter'sCharmed, diesedame, pinkhairedharry, Moonyxforever, CrayonsPink, beauty0102, Thenchick, cobraqueen17, Momma Lici, CrimsonMoon2009, athena89, xXxFailingDreamsxXx, Kyuubi no Goddess, musme, Serpent91**

**600 reviews! You guys are AMAZING! I had never imagined that I would get that many, so thank you.**

**Chapter 15 – A plan well done**

**Enjoy!**

"_Icky baby Potter, all alone. No wand, no friends here to interfere, just you and me." Bella crackled, she really liked having her victims at her mercy. She had disarmed Harry the moment he had stepped into the room and she had warded the door to keep people from coming in and stop her from reaching her goal._

A few days earlier

Harry sat looking through the crime scene photos from the two cases they had been working on before he had been kidnapped. He knew who had done it, the method was unmistakably, what he was going to do about it was a whole different matter.

"You know who did it, don't you?" Tim asked leaning over the back of his chair. Gibbs looked up, knowing that it had to bad by the tone of Tim's voice. Ziva and Tony were down with Abby trying to find something from the evidence.

"An idea yeah, but I have no way of finding her." Harry mumbled and closed the file.

"Say you where back in England, how would you find her there? And who is she by the way?" Tim asked gently rubbing Harry's back. Harry had been trying to figure out a way to find the person behind the murders, and most possible his kidnapping.

"Bellatrix LeStrange, one of Riddle's Death Eaters, I know it is her because of the spells used. As for finding her, I would go to Gringotts to get a statement over the LeStrange properties, maybe the Black's too. Black..." The last name was mumbled as Harry began tapping away on the computer, he had obviously realized something. Tim looked from Harry to the screen, to Gibbs who had gotten up and was making his way over.

"Bring up on the plasma Harry." Gibbs said, his team was the only one still in the building. Tim stood straight and walked to stand beside Gibbs when Harry brought what he was working on up on the plasma without missing a beat.

"What?" Tim asked when he saw the file.

"The family-tree, but how will you find LeStrange through that?"

"Before my Godfather Sirius died he made me his sole heir, making me part of the Black family. Bellatrix LeStrange was born a Black. If I'm not mistaken will the family-tree give me an opportunity to check where Bellatrix was seen last." Harry said as he found Bellatrix's part of the tree.

"Bellatrix LeStrange, nee Black. Born June the 24th, 1958. Married to Rudolphus LeStrange (currently imprisoned)" Came Tony's voice as he and Ziva made it into the bullpen.

"Graduated in 1974. Imprisoned in 1981, but escaped in 1995. Last seen: Washington. Who is this woman?" Ziva asked looking at the photo of a woman with curly black hair, pale skin, and dark eyes with a crazy gleam.

"Bellatrix LeStrange, my Godfather's cousin." Harry said glaring at the screen where Bellatrix's photo was smirking out at him.

"What is this program?" Tony asked when went back from Bellatrix's file to the tree.

"My family-tree."

_/ / Break / /_

"Magic is real?" Tony asked looked at Harry, both eyebrow raised and his mouth open in a slight 'o'. As answer Harry merely turned the man's hair blonde and made it longer, so it was hanging in over Tony's shoulder and over his desk.

"Okay I believe you, no please give me back my own hair." Tony ordered giving his new blonde locks a dissatisfied look.

"Sorry no can do, the spell last for a day." Harry said leaning back against Tim, he could feel the agent's laughter through the vibrations of his chest.

"What? How am I going to work with this?" Tony nearly screamed and grabbed the hair with both of his hands holding it away from his desk. Harry snickered and turned Tony's hair back to normal, the senior agent started petting his head when he had his hair back.

"Do you want us to leave you and your head alone Tony?" Ziva asked, a big smile on her face, Tony just gave her a glare as he let his hands drop to his desk.

"Why are you not surprised?" Tim asked turning to face Ziva, since Harry had told the two agents about his magic she had shown a look of surprise and Tim didn't think that that was because of her Mossad training.

"A boy back in Israel went to magic school in Australia; he was one of my best friends."

"Was?" Harry asked hoping that the boy hadn't been faced with the war in England.

"He choose to stay in the magical community in Australia, I haven't seen him since he was seventeen." Ziva said, Harry could hear the loss of the boy in Ziva's voice.

_/ / Break / /_

"No, I won't put you in the line of fire." Gibbs said the next day. Harry had spend a big part of the night and the first part of the morning conversing with the goblins back in England trough the floo-network and had ended up with a list of the Black and LeStrange properties around the world, complete with wards and known inhabitants. After studying the lists Harry had come to the conclusion that Bellatrix had to be in a LeStrange cottage just a few miles north of Washington.

"But it might be our only chance to get her out in the open and stop her." Harry argued, he had suggested that he would make a deal with Bellatrix and meet her alone.

"I don't like it Harry, besides my father, who I don't see that much, you are my only family."

"I don't like this more than you, but it has to be done."

/ / Break / /

Harry had been surprised that Bellatrix had been that easy to persuade to meet with him and Harry had possibly been more cautious to meet with the crazy Death Eater than he had when he had been face to face with Voldemort.

"Icky baby Potter, all alone. No wand, no friends here to interfere, just you and me." Bella crackled as she slowly circled Harry, she really liked having her victims at her mercy. She had disarmed Harry the moment he had stepped into the room and she had warded the door to keep people from coming in and stop her from reaching her goal.

"You really think that you can take me down little Potter. It was pure dumb luck that you defeated the Dark Lord, you filthy halfblood."

"I have purer blood than you dear Lord." Harry taunted, earning him a dose of the Cruciatus Curse.

"Watch your mouth boy, or I'll have to cut my fun short. Now what to do with you?" Bella said and started to circle Harry again. Harry followed her with his eyes, knowing he needed to get her to do as he wanted.

"There is something you have missed Bella." Harry felt the calculating look in the woman's eyes, almost like she was trying to figure out what he meant because according to her had she not forgotten anything.

"And what would that be?" Bellatrix asked a sneer on her face, Harry could feel her magic crackling around them in the room.

"You forgot my obstinate friends, and their past and present professions." Harry said while taking a few steps back. Bellatrix looked confused for a moment before she snarled at him and briskly walked forward, obviously intending to end it quick rather than slow. The moment Bellatrix stood in front of the window it only took a second before a bullet was shot through the window and hit Bellatrix at the left temple. Harry watched as she fell to the ground with a dull thud, her dark eyes lifeless and unseeing, but just as crazy as they always had been.

"You okay?" Gibbs asked as he, Tim and Tony barched through the now unwarded door.

"Yes, finally." Harry whispered and let himself be let from the room by Tim; Gibbs and Tony stayed behind doing God knows what to get rid of the body. Now Harry only hoped that no more crazy Death Eaters came crashing into his life.

**A.N.**

**Ding Dong t****he Witch is Dead! (Sorry, I couldn't resist)**

**It's my Birthday! I am officialy not a Teenager anymore, not that I still don't feel like one. I rushed to finish this chapter so I could share it with you, my faithful and wonderful readers, on this marvellous day.**

**Hope you liked this secondlast chapter.**

**Review and let me know what you think!**


	17. Chapter 16 One Last Case

**Thank you to my lovely reviewers: ****Angel JJK, Crescent Luna Moon, Is-this-supposed-to-be-clever, biblios, Rori Potter, demanicangel, xDarklightx, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, silverharpie17, Moonyxforever, Ichigo Mirai, Thenchick, vulcangirl1983, Kyuubi no Goddess, lillybean queen of the i ocean, Sev's Little girl, spk, diesedame, CrimsonMoon2009, xXxFailingDreamsxXx, mithrilandtj, Lientjuhh, Kira Kyuuketsuki, Thera-Rocklynn, Bugi, Serpent91, serrenityselena, SeaBreeze2Ga, Shadowslyth2008, Linda, dobbys-stinger, HarryPotter'sCharmedTwilight, flaminghellcat, DayDreamingDormouse, beauty0102, pinkhairedharry, phoenixdragonsphinx, Kittens-Are-Fluffy, Isabeziers, Blissa, The Lady of the Land, nogoalielikeme, ILOVEJACOBANDSETH, **

**Over 650 reviews, I really love you guys. When I started this story I never thought so many would respond and I want to thank all of you for following this to the end.**

**Hey everybody, I hope you've all had a lovely Christmas and New Year. This is the last chapter of **_**It Runs in the Family**_** and I have no sequel planned.**

**Chapter 16 – One Last Case**

**Enjoy!**

_One Year Later_

It had been a year, a whole year since the whole affair with Bellatrix. Harry had worked a few more cases with team-Gibbs before he decided to go to College and get a medical degree and become a doctor. After a few month of schooling Harry officially moved in with Tim, but his room at his uncle's was always there for him.

"Mr. Evans." Harry looked up from his assigned locker at the Georgetown University Hospital, he and a handful of other medical students had been selected to get a spot at the Hospital a month earlier.

"Yes Doctor Imdal?" Harry asked straightening up and closed the locker.

"An agent Gibbs from the NCIS has called and requested you at the Navy Yard." Doctor Imdal said making Harry wonder why his uncle hadn't just called him.

"Okay, but what about…"

"Do not worry; I was going to let the class study for my test tomorrow." Imdal said and turned, leaving the room again. Harry stood a bit and stared at the closed door still not understanding why his uncle hadn't just called him but his teacher.

_/ / Break / /_

When Harry arrived at the Navy Yard the first thing he saw was Tony and Tim arguing and his uncle was nowhere in sight.

"Hello Harry." Ziva said making both men stop talking and turn to look at him. Tim gave Tony a glare before he gave Harry a quick kiss.

"Hey. What where you two arguing about?" Harry asked sitting down on Tim's desk.

"Your alibi." Came his uncle's voice behind him, he had obviously been down to see Ducky.

"My alibi? For what?" Harry asked when he turned to look at his uncle. Gibbs nodded to Ziva who, with a few taps on her keyboard, got photos from a crime scene to fill the plasma. The last photo Ziva put on the plasma was obviously of a body.

"You think I did this? But I would never do such a thing." Harry argued. Tim quickly went to his distressed boyfriend and put his arm around him.

"Of course we don't believe it is you, but every piece of evidence that we've found does."

"It's not possible. I was with you last night and I've been working hard with my studies both at the hospital and at home."

"Which is why we know that you have a solid alibi." Gibbs said. Harry didn't like it, as far as he knew he didn't have any enemies.

"But who would want to frame me?" Harry asked looking up at Tim, before he let his eyes wander to the rest of the team.

"We don't know yet, but as a matter of your security you'll have one of us with you at all time at a location only known to us, because if whoever did this finds out that his, or her, plan of framing you didn't work, they might choose to come after you."

_/ / Break / /_

Harry was restless. It had been hours since he had been taken to his uncle's house and he hadn't been told of any progress the team had come up with. His uncle had been his first 'babysitter' and he had spend most of the three hours of his shift to interrogate Harry, hoping to find anything that would help them with the case. Tony, his current sitter, was upstairs in the kitchen working, while Harry just lay staring at the ceiling in the basement. It would be an hour and a half before his next sitter, Tim if Harry remembered their schedule correctly, and he wanted nothing more than to grill Tony for information and then go find whoever was doing this to him. But Tony was tightlipped and Gibbs had forbidden him to leave the house.

_/ / Break / /_

"Anything new?" Tony asked when Tim walked through the door, a bag of take-away in his right hand.

"Not something that I'm sure you don't already know. Ziva is checking up on some leads and Gibbs is doing, whatever it is he always does." Tim said and shook his head, obviously not liking how the case was turning out.

"Well I'm out of here. Got anything in there for me?" Tony asked and shrugged on his jacket and caught the wrap Tim threw at him.

"You hungry?" Tim asked when he entered the basement. Harry tilted his head backwards from his position on the workbench to look at Tim.

"Not really." Harry said but a growl from his stomach said otherwise, Tim just laughed and pulled a box of Chinese food out of the bag and handed it to a now upright sitting Harry.

"Thanks." Harry whispered and broke the chopsticks apart. Tim could see that this whole ordeal was taking its toll on Harry and pulled up a chair to sit in front of him. Harry slowly balanced a piece of noodle on the chopsticks, he had never had much luck with those things, and watched Tim settle back in the chair after he had undone the first couple of buttons of his shirt.

"Trying to distract me?" Harry asked letting his eyes take in the naked skin offered to him.

"Maybe." Tim said with a grin and took another bite of his food.

"Well then." Harry said and jumped from the table, took Tim's food from him and settled on his lap.

"Distracted now?"

"I know of something that could distract me even more." Harry said as he started wiggling and move softly against Tim. Tim just smiled at Harry and let his hands roam over his thighs and firm backside. Harry worked his fingers through the last few unopened buttons of Tim shirt and let his hands run over the muscle chest.

"Upstairs?" Tim suggested and kissed Harry softly and teasingly on the neck. Harry nodded against Tim's cheek, tightened his grip and apparated them upstairs to his bedroom making both of them fall to the bed, Harry on top.

"This looks promising." Tim teased as his hands travelled over Harry's back. Harry just smirked down at the agent at his mercy before he softly started kissing and nipping his way up and down Tim's chest while his hips kept bucking against Tim's. Tim gave a low growl and flipped them over making Harry gasp, which quickly turned into a moan from the skin to skin contact.

"Clothes… of… now." Tim whispered in between kisses to Harry's pulse point. Harry gasped at the sensation Tim was creating and managed to get his right hand free and vanished their clothes to the laundry basket in the corner.

"Much better." Tim grinned and grabbed the lubricate he knew was stored in the bedside table, coated his fingers before he let them tease their way over Harry's ass.

"No teasing Tim, please." Harry begged as he tried to buck his hips against Tim to create friction. Tim gave Harry's pulse point a long suck before he softly started to prepare him.

"Enough." Harry managed to moan, he was starting to feel like goo under Tim's hands. Tim gave Harry a long kiss as he replaced his fingers with something bigger. Harry sighed at the familiar feeling and soon started moving against Tim, letting him know he was ready. They started of slow, just enjoying the feeling, exchanging kisses while their hands ran up and down sides, backs and muscled stomachs.

"Faster." Harry whispered as he bit into Tim's earlobe and moved his legs to encircle Tim's waist. Tim groaned and obeyed the almost silent command.

_/ / Break / /_

Ziva looked around when she entered Gibbs' house the next morning, but found no sign of Harry or Tim. She made her way to the kitchen and found Tim's jacket over one of the chairs, the door to the basement was open, but it too was empty except some cold, nearly uneaten, take-away and a shirt on the floor. Ziva shook her head and petted Jethro's head as he came into the kitchen, his tail wagging softly.

"Hungry?" Ziva asked and Jethro just sat down beside his bowls as respond. When Ziva had filled the bowls with food and fresh water she walked to the stairs, no sound was coming from the second floor and she really didn't want to guess what was going on, or had happened for that matter.

"Harry! McGee!" Ziva yelled and grinned softly when she heard a bump followed by a two groans.

"Coming Ziva." Came Harry's voice, from the slight pain in it Ziva knew he had been the one falling to the floor. Back in the kitchen Ziva put on some coffee for Tim and heated water for herself and Harry.

"Hey Ziva." Harry said as he entered the kitchen and started making some breakfast.

"Hello. Did you sleep well?" Ziva asked, she made sure not to look at Harry knowing she wouldn't be able to keep the smile from her face. Harry didn't turn to look at her as he cracked four eggs into a bowl.

"Very well. You want some?" Harry said, still not looking at her.

"I don't think that is appropriate."

"He meant breakfast Ziva. I think you've spend too much time with Tony." Tim said as he sat down at the table. Ziva blushed and Harry sniggered as he put the dough for the first pancake on the pan.

"Then yes I would like some." Ziva said and went to find some plates in the cupboards.

_/ / Break / /_

"We've come up with a list of suspects, let me know if anyone stands out." Ziva said and turned the computer so Harry could see. The list was full of persons Harry had helped catch and persons he went to medical school with.

"You think my fellow students want to have me put away?"

"We have to look at every possible suspect. Now does anyone stand out?" Ziva asked, knowing it had to be hard for Harry.

"Michael Bara, he is a nice guy studies at the hospital with me. Felicia Ciffo, a little shy and modest but really bright." Harry mumbled as he went down the list.

"Wait here is one: Jonathan Reise, I went to medical school with him. He tried to get in at the Georgetown University Hospital but didn't make it; he didn't have the required grades. He was really crushed as far as I know."

"His records say that he own a 22. caliber and has been arrested for some domestic violence when it comes to past girlfriends. Do you think he would be crushed enough to try and get you arrested?" Ziva asked pulling up the information they had on Jonathan.

"Maybe. I mean I did get the last place at the hospital, so I don't know if he thinks that he will get the spot if I'm out of the question." Harry said looking at Jonathan's smiling face on the screen of the laptop, in the living room he could hear Ziva talking on her phone, obviously briefing Tony and Gibbs.

"Tony says they meet us at Reise's house." Ziva said and shouldered her bag.

_/ / Break / /_

"Harry you stay behind me, we don't know what Reise will do when he sees you." Gibbs said and handed Harry a bulletproof vest.

"Is this really necessary?" Harry asked as he put on the vest.

"Reise has already murdered another person to get you out of the way, so we know he has the means and the wits to do it again." Tim said as he helped tighten the vest properly.

"But you don't have to worry. We're professionals remember?" Tony butted in as he walked by.

"How could I forget _Very Special Agent DiNozzo_." Harry said gaining a grin from Tony as he puffed up his chest.

"Don't encourage him Harry, his head is big enough as it is." Gibbs said and gave Harry a small slap over the head, making Tony grin even more, which just earned him a slap too.

"McGee, DiNozzo go around back. Ziva you go with us." Gibbs said as he pounded on the door.

"Mr. Reise! NCIS open up." Gibbs yelled when no one came to the door. When nothing happened Gibbs signaled for Ziva to open the door.

"We're going in DiNozzo."

"Ready Boss." Came Tony's reply over the earpiece. Harry followed closely behind his uncle as he and Ziva stormed the front door. Harry could hear Tim and Tony enter from the backdoor and clear rooms as they went through the house.

"The house is empty Boss, Reise isn't here." Tony said as he and Tim joined them in the living room. The desk was filled with medical books and papers; the rest of the room was pretty well taken care of.

"Anything that can tell us where he is?" Harry asked standing back so the team could go through Reise's things.

"Beside the books there isn't that much here." Tim said as he shifted through the papers on the desk. The sound of a safety being pulled made them all turn around only to find Reise in the doorway his gun aimed at them.

"I thought you would have been in jail by now." Reise said his eyes on Harry.

"You really didn't think that your plan of framing me would work did you? Why did you do it?" Harry said making sure to stay behind and out of range.

"Why I did it? I did it because it was expected of me. My grandfather was a doctor, my father was a doctor and my sister is a nurse, my whole life I've worked hard to get into medical school and then there is you. This completely unknown person that comes out of the blue and gets my spot at Georgetown."

"Couldn't you just try to apply at one of the other hospitals in Washington?" Tony asked raising an eyebrow, Harry felt the urge to slap him for his big mouth.

"Shut it DiNozzo, you're not exactly making it better." Ziva hissed at her fellow agent but kept her eyes and gun trained at Reise.

"So you don't want to disappoint your family I get that, but getting arrested for murdering a Marine Officer wouldn't that make you disappoint your family too?" Tim asked moving closer to Harry and Gibbs.

"It doesn't concern you and had everything gone as it should they wouldn't have to know. But now that you are here I'll just have to get you out of my way." Reise said and fired at Harry. The moment Reise pulled the trigger all four agents followed suit.

"You okay down there?" Tony asked and helped Harry up from where he had fallen from the force of the bullet hitting the vest.

"Just another bruise to the collection." Tim said and guided Harry out of the house letting the others take care of Reise's body.

_/ / Break / /_

_A month later_

Harry looked up when his cell phone biped. He had been studying most of the Saturday since Doctor Imdal had given the interns the day of as he had a few operations to take care of, making it impossible to run the class.

'_He is not here. Again'_ Harry read from the display and instantly knew what Tim was talking about. It was 'Award Day' as Tony had called it and Harry knew that the _'he'_ Tim mentioned was his uncle. Tim had told Harry about how Gibbs always stayed far away from the Director's office when she handed out the awards and that Tony usually had to receive the award for him.

Harry found his uncle down in the evidence garage searching through three boxes.

"Research for a case?" Harry asked and picked up one of the bags containing a note with almost unreadable writing on it as the ink had fated.

"Just trying to tie up some loose ends." Gibbs said letting his eyes scan down the page in the file.

"Why aren't you with the others?"

"Don't really feel the need to; it is a bit of wasted time if you ask me." Gibbs said and turned the page. Harry knew that his uncle hated to be awarded for his work as he didn't think that deserved it for not being able to protect his family, Gibbs had told him everything even though Harry knew a great deal of from the information on the family tree

"Many people don't get rewarded for the good things they do. When the war was over I wanted nothing more than to go back to being a normal boy thinking I had done as they said I should. I didn't think for one moment that I needed to be rewarded, but I knew that in their own way that it was their way of thanking me."

"It's my job Harry. I get paid and that's that. No need for extra rewards."

"I know what you mean and after meeting you and getting to know you better I think that the need not to be rewarded and thanked for the job we do is something that runs in the family." Gibbs looked at Harry, knowing that the younger male was just as stubborn as he was and probably wouldn't let it down, and raised an eyebrow. Harry gave him a grin and nodded towards the elevator. Gibbs shook his head with a tired smile before he put the three boxes back where they belonged and followed Harry out of the room.

**The End**

**A.N.**

**There you have it, the last chapter.**

**I hope all of you have enjoyed my story.**

**As always leave a review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
